A Granted Love
by Heart's Cross
Summary: Rejected by the most conspicuous guy of the school, 16-year-old Himeko Kurusugawa have lived nothing but life of misfortunes. As a fortuity meeting occurred with a blue-haired goddess, she has the potential of changing Himeko's life upside down.
1. The Consequential Night

**Author's Note:** I slightly rewrote it. Hopefully, it's better than the first one. Remember, I'm still a rookie. [This is an Alternative Universe and Out Of Character. Also, the italics are Himeko's thoughts, just to make things easier.]

**Old Note:** My first time making a fanfiction of a new chapter. It –is- my first attempt of creating a fanfiction, I'd like some viewers to hold their horses of bluntly pointing out my imperfections on this chapter. It's greatly appreciated for me to you, readers to "lay low" at a rookie writer for a while. Please. I'd like to see some feedbacks. It doesn't hurt to give a set of words, right? Additionally, I'd like to keep in mind that Himeko's narration is a bit OOC but I'd like see if it turns out well and see the difference. After all, the real Himeko is a bit of an airhead. (Even though I'm not a logical person, retarded is one of my characteristics, haha.) The time is set on present day, the month, day, and year doesn't really need to be specified. Try to enjoy it, yes?

I was lost. In the bottomless space, scattered darkness began to devour me. I could not inhale the air. At the same time, I felt the infinite darkness entirely eating me until a glimpse of a significant light shimmered through my amethyst eyes while the darkness nearly destroyed me has completely vanished.

"The night is almost here," An anonymous voice echoed around the vacant place.

Surprisingly amazed by this light, I sought for the voice of it. A thousand questions occupied my thoughts. I—

"Kurusugawa?" A familiar voice called out to me.

I finally snapped out of my ridiculous daydream. My vision cleared up; I've realized I was only speaking with Oogami-kun a few minutes ago.

He inquired, his hands inserted into his pockets. "What is it that you wanted to say?"

The thought of his actions tinkled a burst of blissfulness within my body. I could not be anymore speechless!

"Are you alright?" He questioned me once again.

The sight of seeing me dumbfounded caused him to obviously worry. If only I was able to stop my endless dream, I could not have been extremely disrespectful to him.

Train of thoughts still haunted me, worried over the cause and effect of what was going to happen. I have actualized I have been naively looking down all this time. Out of the corner of my eyes, I bashfully directed them at him as the afternoon wind soundlessly blew my long, blond hair. I knew at that moment, it was in the middle of sunset in school grounds, finding myself to gather up a portion of my hair around my ear to halt the wind of covering my face.

My cheeks flushed as I met his eyes on mine, "Oogami-kun, I-I've always liked you."

It was a confession, a love confession I have at last, made an effort to inform my feelings for him. The words that I kept in my thoughts all this time have been revealed. I never realized this day would come. There was nothing to worry for Oogami to decline me since I was truly confident he would pick me. Unfortunately, the thought of seeing his eyes widen created a tangled knot beneath my stomach.

"Kurusugawa, I..." He heaved with a stressful sigh. "I don't feel the same way with you."

He apologized and bowed his head. I have been motionless after his words rapidly pierced my delicate heart. Even if I was positively sure for him to like me back, I ended up being rejected by the handsomest guy in Ototachibana Academy. My facial expression turned from shyness to dolefulness to the delicacy of shooting a painful smile as numerous tears escaped from my eyes. He suddenly held out his hand to console me; his eyes were in regret and honesty. His words were kind, but it was not enough to build my heart again.

I slowly shook my head as I gently brushed teardrops with my fingertip. He frowned.

I turned away, refusing his offer. "It's okay, Oogami-kun. You don't have to feel sorry for me."

My painful smile never vanished.

With one last turn, I stooped in front of him. I then exited the school grounds, leaving him unattended. Every step I took was only a step forward for my tears to overflow on the ground. I vowed myself to never fall in love with him since I have recognized that it was no use of chasing him. Being hurt was not the best thing that ever happened to me. It was like a person who made a costly effort that people have not even rewarded. It was as if not one person noticed another, it was the same as being abandoned by loved ones...abandoned by parents-abused by foster parents in an orphanage. It was...a heart break.

What left me asking was his reason of not informing me his reason of not going out with me.

_Maybe everyone was right. Maybe I'm just not good enough for someone._

I've latterly tried to call my best friend and my roommate in the Academy, Mako-chan. After a few attempts of calling her, she never picked up her phone. Having no patience, I gave myself up. I resumed engulfing tears at the border of my eyes as I miserably strolled throughout my small town, Mahoraba. The deep sadness that tangled up in my veins resulted nothing but to indirectly cry for help. I couldn't be independent to protect myself. There was no assistance for me whatsoever...I was sadly alone.

Instead, I've decided to temporarily flee outside of the city and learn how to manage on my own. Time flew; it struck from the dreadful afternoon to nearly midnight. A few hours ago, I had a phone call from Mako-chan who warned me to return home soon.

_That Mako-chan, she was too worried._

After countless footsteps from the small village, the downtown, and to a place I never planned to head to. I shortly felt a horrid pain that grew within me; it must be the walking that ached me. And yet, I had to ready myself wherever the road that could take me. Segregated from the neon lights of the city, a dark forest laid at its specific location. From what I've seen, not a single person who wanted to walk that far because it was utterly obvious: the people didn't want to cross the border between the city and the forest. I glanced up. A crescent moon was at the sky, emerging a beautiful light. The illuminated object above was surrounded with gleaming stars which stood out the most. The worthy existence of looking at the peaceful moon once again made me captivated even more. Yes, silence took over the mind of me, 16-year-old Himeko Kurusugawa. Including the silence on my thoughts, I knew it was going to be a forlorn night. Although I had nothing to lose, I would take a chance. With bravery and confidence, I walked towards the fatal, obscure forest, being led by an intuition of mine.

I arrived at a strange place. From that time, I knew I intentionally made myself lost. My tears were still stabled. With a hope that was only left in me, I explored the place around. The location happened to be a waterfall. This would be the place where I could only spend time alone and easily isolate myself from everyone in the town. A waterfall appeared as if it had been waiting for my intentions—long before I came here. This place symbolized itself as an importance to me. It was insignificantly surrounded by only water, rocks, and trees. The mixture of the droplets of waterfall and cool wind caused them to calmly brush my face. Although, it was only a strange, eerie affection, I believed I had a meaningful item that I've forgotten. This gut-feeling lingered on me. The dripping tears in my eyes gradually disappeared. It was as if this location wiped my tears off my eyes. Such miracles lived in this view.

Coincidentally, I saw a crescent moon-shaped necklace that was faced down on the cold-hearted ground. Doubt or no doubt, I slowly made my way where the necklace was. As I approached the mystic necklace, I heard nothing but the sound of my footsteps, the necklace being carefully picked up with my hands, my heavy breathing, and the deep, blue water waiting for its downfall. I observed this abandoned necklace, sharply wondering who could be the rightful owner. At that time, I safely touched the tip of the necklace, gazing with curiosity.

_This…must be the one I'm looking for._

I stuck it on my heart, covering it with my cherishing hands. Doing my best not to spill any mourning, only a tear I've shed fell onto the enigmatic necklace. Without warning, I was obliviously surprised by that identical light from my daydream. My eyes were not able to see for a second, and I unintentionally dropped the necklace right before it lightened up. The light resumed glittering right after my lavender eyes could not take the disturbance any longer. I hid my sensitive vision from the light to prevent myself from being blind. The brightness from the bizarre necklace completely stopped.

A moment passed, I uncovered my eyes. There, I saw a beauteous, young lady standing before me. This person...this unexpected meeting with this person disrupted my mind. She was...an overly stunning as an angel who seemed to descend from the heavens. With her electric eyes like the color of a sky blue ocean, they were absolutely suited for her eye color. Her extremely long, smooth navy blue hair appeared as if it was black. Apparently it has been a navy blue hair. She was presented to wear a white, transparent which demonstrated like a blazer, only longer. It stayed from her upper to her lower body. Under her almost-invisible clothing, she was wearing a white, exquisite dress while the moon reflected her straight posture. I knew that the clothing she wore wasn't anything I've seen before.

She slowly picked up the crescent moon-shaped necklace. She caught a glimpse up at me from the solitary land, her pale skin appearing much lighter around her eyes. Approaching me, I slightly panicked.

The blue-haired girl asked, "Dare I say, this is a moment of coincidence or a moment of destiny?"

Her voice sounded congenial and soft. Compared to a beauty of an average person, hers was certainly beyond. I've realized she was not like me. To me, she was not like any girl who could have lived up with her pride. To me—she seemed humble.

"Eh?" It was all I've enabled to state.

She slightly leaned her face toward mine, only leaving a few inches apart from the front surface of our heads. "Do you not understand?"

"I-I don't." I mumbled, being hypnotized by her warm breath.

She held an elegant smile, "Very well."

She gracefully took a step back to keep a distance between me and her.

"I see you have found my necklace." The blue-haired goddess held out the attractive accessory.

My cheeks flushed, in a disability to look her in the eyes. "O-oh. Yes, I-I did."

_Nice one, Himeko._

"This precious object is my only memento of a lost loved one;" the palm of her hand closed the item's exposure, "In rage, a certain goddess threw it on Earth which caused my inability to immediately detect it. And now that you've find it after millions of years, I cannot thank you enough," calm as a hummingbird, she gently filled the gaps between her fingers along with the necklace.

"W-wait, you're a goddess?" I idiotically questioned.

She smiled in a way I would never be infuriated , "Yes, the Moon Goddess. My humblest apologies for being ever so rude; I go by the name of Himemiya Chikane."

"I-I'm Kurusugawa Himeko." I introduced shyly.

"Himeko…such a sweet name; please, I highly beseech you to call me in a more familiar way," hushed, she cupped her right hand on my left cheek, "In exchange for discovering my necklace, I have the capability of granting a wish for your personal desire."

"Ch-Chikane-chan?" I nervously stared at my feet, "And…really?"

The sonance of the waterfalls felt as if they were gently rushing within me.

"Certainly," she answered.

_If I were to wish Oogami-kun to fall in love with me, it wouldn't be fair for him. I'd__ be considered as a selfish girl who's desperate for someone's love. I can't do that…_

"I-I want you to be my mistress," my legs shook nervously, "Please…heal my heart, please stay by my side. I don't want to get hurt anymore."

A flood of teardrops gushed from my amethyst orbs beyond I could imagine.

Chikane surprisingly exerted me with force, "Need not to cry, my beloved."

Fulfilled by the sweet aroma of the blue-haired goddess, I fell in a deep slumber, resting in her arms.


	2. Start Of The Day

**Author's Note:** Sorry that this was super late. I was out for the holidays so please understand that I wanted to get the best presents for my loved ones.

I thank you so much for the reviews! Every comment was such an interest to me. Please, feedbacks are always welcomed.

Hm, I make a lot of errors. This means I'm human like you guys. So, I was thinking if you guys can point out some mistakes. Just don't be too harsh. ;_;

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters from the manga and anime, Kannazuki no Miko which is owned by Kaishaku, Geneon Entertainment, and TNK Studios.

I could feel the shining sunlight striking on me. Its continuation of constantly radiating caused me to think of the sunlight was recommending to stop of my dreams and to wake up in reality. And so, I did. Groaning softly, I opened my eyes little by little. As my vision pondered around, I saw that it was true that the sunlight was heartily greeting me. This sunlight that I have always embraced. The sunlight that was yet to be praised others. On how I have cherished this sunlight from the glittering sun, I felt that this particular light was part of me at all times. It was considerable. It was notably important that this astounding display taught me how to laugh and smile each day. Every time the morning came, it has frequently supported me to forget the things and the people I have lost. Contrary to my expectation, I still managed to try to be grateful of the people that surrounded me with integrity and smiles. Instead of being surrounded by only people, I was circled by nature. The sunlight was shining. The trees were dancing. The waterfalls continuously descended from the steep rocks. The ground that was commonly cold. How I loved this nature that entangled me to appreciate the natural resources of the human world.

"You have awakened." A pleasing voice discontinued the thoughts in my mind.

There, I caught the sight of the glamorous, blue-haired goddess. Even though she was a goddess, she was considered as a girl on this Earth. The girl..who made me surprised because of her outstanding beauty. The person who dazzled extraordinarily while the moon was at presence. She was like the twinkled moon that needed the sun to be at her side. Heretofore, she was as beautiful as an angel.

"Good morning, Himeko." She pleasantly hailed.

My cheeks flamed, "Good morning to you, Ch-Chikane-chan."

She curved her lips upward in blissfulness. Witnessing that her face was exceedingly close to mine, my face reddened even more. At the slightest touch of something that has been making my head to rest, I've realized I slept in Chikane's lap. It was too obvious for me to see. I, then recalled last night that I was doing an unnecessary thing to her: hugging her with all my might. My eyesight broadened. I gasped in shock as I felt heat taking over my body. Chagrined I was, I immediately jumped back from Chikane's lap.

"Himeko?" Her eyes were filled with concern.

My head joggled, "It's nothing, Chikane-chan."

"Are you certain?"

I nodded.

"I see." She sighed in relief.

On the solid ground, I sat beside her, making eye contact.

"When you said...you're going to give your heart, do you mean I'll be yours forever? Only you and me, right?" I asked with a tone of bewilderment.

I wanted to be firm if she could leave me or not. If she was willing to be with me from now on just as what she stated last night, then she could not be the type of goddess to betray me.

"Of course. There is a process that we must take for us to indicate that you are my mistress. To confirm, I must ask a question to you." She said.

She gazed at me with those enthralled, deep blue eyes as she firmly grasped both of my hands with hers.

She brusquely asked. "Do you love me?"

The question finally came out from her mouth to my ears. I never realized this interrogation could trouble her. As a matter of fact, I thought she already knew how I felt.

"I know that this is love at first sight. Even though my heart turned piece by piece because a person didn't accept my love for him, you helped me rebuild it again." I settled her hand on my chest. "Do you feel it? My heart is only beating for you. It feels so warm when you're only around. It doesn't give me an empty feeling like most people give to me. You make me forget about everything that happened. I've always waited for this day for you to come to me. Knowing that you're my savior, my lover, we can spend time together...eating at restaurants, laughing at a comic magazine, sleeping in each others' arms, holding our hands together, and making up more memories. When I met you, I knew you're going to be my first and only love, Chikane-chan!"

I began to cry while I tried to remove the tears at the edge of my eyes but a few tears still remained. Without hesitation, she wrapped her arms around me. She withdrew my tears by kissing my forehead, leaving no trace of tears on my face. She held me tenaciously, at the same time my cheeks never ceased to flush.

"Likewise. My purpose here is to truthfully be your lover. I came to this world due to my distress of you being in anguish. I did not want you to be hurt. I refused your mind to be troubled by someone who did not want to devote to you. My one and only mistress is you, Himeko and that can never be changed because with those simple words of 'I love you too,' I will prove to you on how much I truly do. You are the exception." She rejoiced, courtesy in her words.

I was so glad to hear those kind words from her mouth. Besides being beautiful, she was the person who understood my loneliness.

I nuzzled her into a greater extent, "Chikane-chan..."

"Oh, Himeko..but I cannot guarantee if we will be able to do the things you desire to do." Her voice cracked.

I glanced up at her face, "But..w-why?"

"A few Gods and Goddesses will go against us and attempt to tear us apart. If I do not protect you, you will be taken away from me and be captured by them. They will selfishly want to seize a human like you for an unknown reason. At this moment, other Gods will support us. Others will give chaos to this world. If you are up to the task, we will have to struggle and protect ourselves from those who will grieve us. We will need to do a process before we must battle." She smiled with certainty. "Do not worry. This will not harm you."

She exerted ourselves mightily. I discovered Chikane raised her right hand. That specific hand glowed upon the sight of my lavender eyes. I wasn't afraid, I was just too puzzled of what she was about to do.

I examined her, "Chikane-chan?"

She did not bother to say anything. Without caution, her hand that luminesced, aimed straight for my fragile heart. I felt a low gasp coming out of my throat. Closing my eyes, I met a sudden warm, tingling sensation on my chest. I've recognized the worth of the movement. It was delightful. Additionally, I could palpate the lukewarm hands of Chikane. It honestly felt pleasurable. So much that I wanted it to last forever. After a few moments, the heavenly affection was gone. I have striven the wonderful feelings growing within me.

I opened my eyes with dissatisfaction.

"Chika—?" I did not finish crying out her enticing name.

I fluttered an intent look at an unknown object that was attached into my chest through her chest as well. It was like a line that was unbreakable. The feeling of being clipped from Chikane was impossible. Following my eyes, they headed to stare at her. I blinked, not believing what I was seeing a situation that was evident: she did the same process of what she has done to me. She directed her right hand inside her chest and her hand went through. The red thread which affixed both inside our chests did not fade. It was secured, highly indestructible that no one could even attempt to tear it apart. I grew even more silent while my heart skipped in countless beats. She surprisingly took her hand out from her chest.

With a grateful smile, she stated, "It is now complete. The chain which is verging, binds us together. It will only be visible from our eyes. The people including the Gods and Goddesses will not be able to see this thread. I would also like to apologize for the sudden action. Did I alarm you, Himeko?"

"N-no. You didn't scare me." I churned my head.

A minute passed. I stood up and paced myself to the waterfall that was surrounded by hardened rocks. At the time I arrived, each drop from the waterfall sprinkled on my blond hair. I lightly whiffed the fresh, exciting air that flew my hair, causing to create such joy in me. The waterfall resulted my eyes to water as I peacefully took great value of the terrific sight. It was not stable, the sound of the waterfalls gently hurried down to take part of generating the continuous, repeatable steps. A slight exhaustion came within me, I tolerated myself sitting down near the waterfall. I was able to tell that Chikane was looking at me this whole time. Then, I gazed at the waterfall, agitatedly enjoying the contemplation.

"I'm ha—"

I was about to compliment but she abruptly threw herself around me as one of her feet knelt between my legs. Her precipitant action induced me to nearly fall down. Surprised I was, my shoulders and my hands trembled while my heart violently vibrated. Her breasts were pressed onto mine, deliberately nourishing the pleasure within me. My cheeks furiously blushed when her body heat through mine was immediately shared. Sweat formed on my forehead. Undoubtedly, she steadily clenched my hands with hers and her head went to the back of the place where I could easily be delighted.

She whispered on the nape of my neck. "I did my all to control myself. And yet, whenever I capture the sight of you, I want to hold you."

My mouth dropped because of my shocked reaction. I was too startled of what she has done and said. Each of her warm breaths puffed on the back of my head, lightly inhaling and exhaling repeatedly on my sensitive spot.

"T-that's okay, Chikane-chan. If it means being with you, then I want to hug you too." I stuttered.

She pulled her head back to glance at me. Her deep, blue eyes eyed at me with so much love.

There was a glitter into her astonished eyes. "Hi-Himeko..."

"I don't want to lose you, Chikane-chan." I blurted.

Our cheeks hugged as our hands were still in unison. For the very first time, her face was bright red. I knew that the heat was scattered around her body. Surely, it was not only her warmth, it was also her embarrassment of being touched. The everlasting red thread stayed in our hearts. I've agreed that she was right. It was meant for us to be together. Despite the fact we were precisely connected to each other, I was certain Chikane and I were and are inseparable. We did not move—not even bothering to budge an inch. The echos of the sound of nature and the voice of me and Chikane giggling was all I've heard.

"Chikane-chan?" I called.

She let go of my hands and distanced away from me in one inch to create ourselves at ease. Yet we were still close to one another.

Appearing the best, she closed her eyes to smile, "Yes, my dearest Himeko?"

"I'm happy to be with my Chikane-chan." I fairly commented.

She awed, "Is that so?"

"Yes! I'm happy to be together with you!" A smile from the bottom of my heart came across my face.

A stunned Chikane appeared in front of me. She answered my facial expression by celestially smiling like the gorgeous moon. The sudden touch of my face belonged to her as she fingered my two reddened cheeks with her soft index finger, slowly leading it onto my lips. She leisurely grazed my pink lips, touching every soft spots. My cellphone unexpectedly rang. She stopped meddling my cheeks and only sat back down in a straight posture, staring at me with curiosity. I had no idea whatsoever for the phone to intervene our precious time. I looked down, fumbling the cellphone from my secret pocket. Bumbling it, I've realized I was careless of my phone. My phone still rang. Oh..! I had no time for this! After a few moments of struggling to take a hold of my phone, I finally maintained to take it out.

"Hello?" I answered.

An irritated voice screamed at me over the phone, "Himeko! Where are you? Where have you been? I tried calling you for a million times and you still didn't answer!"

"Sorry, Mako-chan. I had to do something." I responded her questions with only two sentences.

She blabbered. "Oh, okay. But listen, we're suppose to go shopping in five minutes! You better be at the dorm in less than five minutes or else we'll miss the bus to the shopping district."

"I forgot it was Saturday today." I smiled at Chikane while I waited for Mako to answer.

She spoke quickly, "Well, yeah! Be there! I'm hanging up, bye!"

I disconnected the call without a doubt and smoothly adjusted my phone on my secret pocket. Carrying a frown, I regarded myself to look at Chikane. She seemed unhappy when she heard Mako over the phone.

"Who was the one that vociferated at you?" She openly inquired.

My mouth replied her question. "Eh? Uhm..my b-best friend, Mako-chan. She said I have to be at the dorm in less than five minutes. It's too bad I don't have any ride that can make me go there quickly without having to walk."

"Have you obliterated something?" She conveyed a smug face as she crossed her arms. "You have me, do you not?"

I bashfully gawked at my feet. "I-I do."

I felt as if the waves of the waterfalls crashed around the one I vowed to be with, it gave such strong characteristics of her. The way she stood in front of me perfectly melted my heart. It has been true. My heart have never felt intense feelings toward another person. It wasn't anything I've felt before. The girl sealed her eyelids, holding her hand out to me...the same way that Oogami did. Seperating out of my senses, I've noticed I doubtlessly left my thoughts of him aside again. At the same time, I stretched my hand out to reach her. I then, successfully held her hand as long as I could. She drew me to the contrast of her body. Gladdened by her smile, I stood still. Her right hand that collided with my left hand, started to flash with blue rays of light.

"_Sacrum lunae, venire ad convenit!"_ She chanted a phrase that I was unfamiliar with.

The alike light that largely gleamed on her right hand began to succumb me. It did not stop glowing right in front of my dainty vision. In fact, it gleamed unlikely before. The light grew stronger and I was not able to see Chikane, but I felt the contact of her tall body, especially the touch of her hand that substantially gripped my left hand. The light caved in, preventing us to see. My eyes were obligated to close. I followed on what I felt I had to do, my eyes positively plugged down. After a few pauses of capitulating the light that gathered around me, my vision liberated. Without caution, the light desisted. I painfully dropped on the ground that caused a hammering sound of my body.

I fell on my back. "Ow ow..." I rubbed my hip to try to relieve the pain.

Realizing the familiar pink carpet under me, I spotted myself that I was in my dormitory of the Ototachibana Academy. The sunlight went through the windows as the two beds were on top of each other. Feeling ecstatic, I looked sideways. Everything was there: the furniture, the small refrigerator, the closet, the office table, the drawers, and the bathroom. Ah...I was glad to be back. Yet there was something that disturbed me. I glanced up to see what agitated me. As I gazed up, I saw the angelic, admirable blue-haired goddess on top of me. I caught the appearance of her. With her closed eyes, she enjoyably smiled down at me. My eyes rushed in mixed colors and my heart pulsated profoundly. To think that I wasn't crazy of thinking about this kind of situation, my cheeks turned scarlet. My arms came into the sight of looking like my arms were stifled. I had no trace of moving, I felt as though I was a spineless person. A short shriek was not enough to hear from Chikane's ears. I knew she did not even hear such a bold reaction. She was already positioned on top of me. Her breasts that were larger than mine was easily recognized. Her striking blue eyes like the color of the mysterious waterfall gradually directed at me. Her undying scent that never disappeared from smelling her. She was like a queen from a far away land. Her left elbow abode into a 90 degree angle on the hard ground but her right hand maintained to move around. I felt in discomfort. How I could not bear to look at her!

"I apologize, Himeko. I did not mean to develop this into an uncomfortable position." Her beautiful voice projected around the room.

I was motionlessly embarrassed. "I-It's okay."

A sound of a pan being dropped delivered right into our ears. We both looked to our right direction and Mako stood there. Frozen.

"Himeko..." She announced my name.

I couldn't believe she was eavesdropping at us all this time. "M-M-M-Mako-chan. It's not.." I glanced back at Chikane who had no emotions in her facial expression.

"Oh my God, Himeko! I never knew you're enjoying having sex with her!" Mako exclaimed.

I carried a nervous look. With that, I quickly aided her to stand up as soon as I leaped back from the weary position.

I rapidly swung my hands back and forth in front of me as I shook my head, implying the phrase she babbled was not true at all. "It's not what you t-think, M-M-Mako-chan! She and I are—"

A surreptitous smirk was on her face. "Girlfriends?" Her hands were on her hips.

My cheeks became bright crimson. "Uhm...uh.."

Embarrassment piled up my thoughts. I could not discharge any breaths. My fists curled up in a ball while my vision was hazy. I was not able to see and hear clearly. However, there was an exception: my heart never stopped thumping. Generating several sweats on the palm of my hands was too troubling.

She had the devious grin on her face. "Let's hear what the queen has to say."

"I give no denial and no shame. You are correct. Himeko is my lover." The blue-haired goddess stated with pride in her words.

After what she vocalized, it gave me the rapid heart beats and the fastest creation of blushes on my cheeks. I couldn't look at Mako with confidence. It wasn't because I was embarrassed of saying I have a girlfriend. It was a total of Mako teasing me bad jokes and I could be afraid of growing sick of them.

Mako made her way to the spot where Chikane and I were at. "I see! So this calls for an introduction! I'm Makoto Saotome, Himeko's best friend and dorm mate. Nice to meet you uhm..."

"Chikane Himemiya." She positively proclaimed her name.

Mako offered a handshake as Chikane then accepted the offer as they shook their hands together and eventually let go of their hands from being held.

"Himemiya. That sounds really familiar..." She paused, reflecting her thoughts. "May I ask if you're the daughter of the Himemiya family? That daughter who lives at the mansion where it's near the Academy? Oh, so since the Himemiya family owns this school, are you going to this Academy?"

Chikane nodded. "The pleasure is all mine. And yes to all of these interrogations."

"Wow! So, you're that Miya-sama? The one who's going to transfer to Ototachibana? Wow! Miya-sama!" Mako rotated to me, her emerald eyes glittering. "Himeko, you animal! You had a secret rendez-vous with Miya-sama! You didn't tell me!"

She bent over and folded her right arm around my neck and playfully strangling me like there was no tomorrow.

"Sorry. I didn't tell you—" I stated between laughter. "...because I—hahaha."

I suddenly stopped laughing. The laughter turned into a faint amusement.

"We kept our relationship as a secret due to my desire of introducing myself before I reveal that we are lovers." Chikane defended our reason.

Mako held an appreciative smile. "And I suppose you two will live together?"

"Whatever Himeko desires, it will be the final decision." She enunciated.

I glanced both of them, appearing gratified. "If it's okay if...Mako-chan would let me live at Chikane-chan's house."

Mako happily celebrated, "Of course! It's no big deal for me. Anyway, I'll take a jog and go to the shopping district instead. You guys can stay here or go somewhere. Just be sure to lock the door."

She waved her hand up to say goodbye, "Take care of yourselves, okay? Later!"

Closing the door, she left. It was only Chikane and I that were abandoned in the dorm. I suddenly suggested her to wear another attire that could benefit her dress to stop from being tainted.

I walked to my closet, knowing that she was following behind.

"Since you're wearing clothes that are too formal, it might stain your dress when we go outside. So I should—" I opened the closet, realizing that all the apparel I had were Ototachibana uniforms. "Uhm..these are the only clothes I have."

I've forgotten that I had no particular admiration of fashion. My only clothes were uniforms from the school that gave them to me free of charge; I had no money whatsoever to purchase expensive clothes. With no specific clothes for her, I gaped at the excellent beauty of the goddess.

"Anything is fine, Himeko." She patted my head.

"O-okay. I was thinking if you can wear these tights and boots." The first time I saw her, she strolled barefoot and at this time, I did not want her to endure the pain when she was going to walk around the city. "And this yellow headband too. Here, I'll dress you up."

I carefully settled my hands on her transparent robe, following her aristocratic dress. As her blazer automatically aimed down, I felt the touch of her straps from her dress. Slowly putting it down, the sound of the her dress being removed, caused me to have the act of humiliation. The wind from outside of the window that resulted her long, lustrous midnight blue hair to drift amazingly. My world awfully whirled. I found myself for admiring her perfect posture as a respectable young lady. I've realized that I halted myself to look at her. I gulped, growing speechless of looking at her exposed body but only left with her bra and her underwear. Her body figure that ceased for me to love and her artistic smile that has pondered throughout my mind. Especially, her eyes which glistened over beyond than the moon. The way she acted before and now, made me love her even more. After I accomplished divesting her, I gingerly arranged the Ototachibana uniform on her along with black tights and brown boots. I asked her to sit down with relaxation. I shortly buttoned up the plucked uniform she wore and eventually, I slid the tights upward on her legs. I then, painstakingly tucked the brown boots inside her feet. Lastly, I fixed the black knot to turn in a ribbon as soon as I finished organizing the yellow headband on her head.

"There! All done!" I presented her in front of a large mirror, touching her shoulder with my hand.

"Thank you, Himeko." She sounded grateful. "The headband is incredibly cute. Where have you received this?"

"Uhm, my grandmother gave it to me. Though, I really think it's time to pass it on." I triumphed.

She leered at me. "Is that so?"

"Yes." I pouted with abashment. "Ch-Chikane-chan, let's go to the shopping district and eat somewhere. I'm starving."

"I have no refusal. But first, I will have to give you a demonstration." Without hesitation, she securely picked me up as she watched me to react. "If you are dying of hunger, then I must rush to our destination without utilizing my abilities."

I aspired myself to look down when my cheeks were on fire. "Ch-Ch-Chikane-chan...?"

Without saying anything, there was a determined facial expression from her. She gawked at the opened window. Along with myself being held by the goddess, she rapidly dove out of Mako's window. I was definitely sure of myself that I shrieked at the top of my lungs at the time we bounced from the dorm. Yet, Chikane did not screech; as a matter of fact, she did not hold herself back. Jumping third floor was obviously not a problem for her since I was certain that she had experiences such as this before. Subsequently, she safely landed on her feet but as I realized that, she had to kneel because of the heavy weight that she indulged. Regardless of myself being carried by Chikane, she dashed through the small village, the downtown, and at the end, the shopping district. At the time we arrived at the shopping center, she allowed me to halt myself from being held by her. Astonished by the extreme miles that she ran without stopping, I panted for air. Who knows? Perhaps we came to our destination for only three minutes. I heaved with one final huff to stand up on my feet while I gave a heed to be aware of the place around. The shopping district was everlastingly crowded, filled with clusters of people. Fashion centers were all around the center. Certain bakery stores were famously found as having one of the fresh breads in Japan. Food places were everywhere including the most famous fast-foods depicted from America. Outlets were spread as well as hot food stands displayed in each corner of also containing playful activites for children. Smelling the distinctive fragrance from different stores, I knew where a small shop was located. The fast food place that I wanted to eat in there with Chikane. At the precise end of the shopping district, it was a Japanese food shop that I've always wanted to try it with her. I was certain she didn't mind of going to eat out in a rare time. Thus, I led her there as I held her hand. Once we went inside, we sat down on a seat, opposite sides of each other. A waitress unexpectedly appeared in front of us. At the same time, she asked for an order and gave out the lists of menu. I glanced at Chikane who implied of not wanting anything. She did nothing but cocked her head while her eyes closed. To offer such manner to the waitress, I ordered two bowls of rice along two miso soup, a small dish of beef steak, some fermented soybeans, and two bowls of cooked vegetables for Chikane and I. As for drinks, I ordered one cup of water and one cup of tea for the two of us.

"That would be all?" The waitress questioned in the process of writing the orders in a clipboard.

I nodded, Chikane noiselessly smiled at her.

"Oh my, what two lovely ladies. Is it possible to ask that you two have a boyfriend?" She expressed friendliness at Chikane.

The action that she has done made me a bit jealous.

"Um...no. You see, we're—" I murmured.

Chikane opened her mouth to assemble words. "...in love with each other."

"Ah. I-I see. I will get your orders then." Her cheeks became polished red while she ran off.

Chikane goggled at me. "I must apologize, Himeko. My actions were overly rude. Escaping out of Saotome-san's dorm was ignorant."

"It's okay." My head slanted with sweat on my forehead.

After ten minutes of silence, we've received our food by the waitress.

She properly bowed, remaining her cheeks to reddened. "Please enjoy." Without hesitation, she loitered away.

"Let's eat!" I exulted.

Voracious I was, I hardly stared at Chikane. My stomach was so depleted that I didn't consider caring about my manners. All I've done was consume the food like a monster. Following another ten minutes, I finished my breakfast. Finally satisfied, I heaved with relief. However, I glanced at Chikane's tray of food. The bowls were already empty. Even so, I was as quick as a cheetah at eating my grub, she finalized her breakfast before me. It was as if without a sound, she ate all her food.

I viewed her, "Chikane-chan?"

"Hm?"

My curiosity of her eating the breakfast away was not one of my important concerns. Instead, I mentioned if what she referred to Mako was true.

She had a blank expression. "Yes. I have made myself exist in this world as a human but truthfully and secretly as you know, I am a goddess. And now, I created a mansion which furnished with servants I made to support us. Not to mention, everything has been given to you. You will see when we arrive home. As for Ototachibana students, they have nicknamed me, 'Miya-sama.' To put it simply, I have made memories of Chikane Himemiya into the minds of people in this city."

"That makes sense." I believed in her.

Eventually, we have finished conferring to each other. Our stomachs were full so I left the bill on the table as we departed the building. Since it was 11 in the morning at a weekly Saturday, the people have not lessened one bit. It was quite troublesome to wonder around the sunny corners because of the persuasive sellers to the purchasers. Still and all, I couldn't believe that Chikane dealt with our house that we are about to live in. How grateful I was to have a girlfriend like her. Hand in hand, we were walking out of the shopping district to go to our mansion. As we strolled out of the chaotic shopping center, I realized there was a familiar person who blocked our way. We halted ourselves to walk while people continued to pass by.

"Kurusugawa." The well-known person was Oogami.

Still holding hands, Chikane and I strayed, five steps away from him.

I immovably gripped Chikane's hand. "Oogami-kun, you're h-here too?"

"Is he the man you have loved, Himeko?" The resplendent goddess inquired.

I nodded, not daring myself to speak of anything.

Oogami created an eye contact at me. "I now know my feelings. I like you, Kurusugawa."

He welcomed me with his open arms. I glanced at Chikane who had a pitiful gaze at him.

I was certain that my hand curled into a fist, positioned at the location of my heart. "No. My feelings already belong to someone. I'm sorry, Oogami-kun."

"So...you're just going to leave me off like that?" He looked down. "Not caring about me?"

"I-It's not like that!" I broke out.

He abruptly looked upwards, pointing with his index finger at the blue-haired goddess. "You're replacing the one you liked with that person?"

His eyes flamed with fury as his crooked glare have startled me. He was different than before. He didn't seem to be the Oogami who I've liked. The sight of him was truthfully...fallacious to me. I felt like he was only a lifeless form of having no soul.

"I cannot allow you to wrongfully accuse of Himeko. She has done nothing but suffered a broken heart due to you, the one who has caused the humans to endure their death into a sorrowful extent: the God of Death." Her voice was sharp.

My mind flickered. His true identity was revealed. I was fiercely horrified from the sudden outbursts. Because of that, I held Chikane's hand tightly.

"Oogami...he...Souma..?" I drove with fear.

He grew an atrocious, corrupted grin. "Say no more, Kurusugawa. Your goddess of yours _always_ gets me right. I am named Oogami Souma in this world, and it's too bad I'm the God of Death."

Without caution, he stomped the ground with one of his feet. The thud sound projected around my ears. The stinging, horrific emotion of my ears pained me from Oogami's foot. People have stopped walking. In a complete stable movement, everyone within the exception of me, Chikane, and Oogami have not been heard from their lively chatters. No laughter or any speech of some sort were vocalized from others. Fidgeting around, I witnessed that cars have stopped running at the same minute that the stores around us have stopped working. I knew at that moment, time has temporarily stopped. His wide grin arose. At the palm of the god's hand, he suddenly presented his hand that automatically grew a red flame. I stayed silent as my expanded purple eyes sighted Chikane. As shock affected my body, I was not able to move any further. This couldn't be. Oogami had always been my childhood friend and my love interest. He was always there to allow me to cry on his shoulder. The one who looked after me and the boy who cared for me than anyone else. In a gong sound of two cymbals, it was as if I never knew him all my life. My connection of him began to fade. A soft hand arrived at my left shoulder. At the time I studied this shoulder of mine, that very soft hand was from Chikane's. We both gestured our heads. She let go of my shoulder as she calmly extended her right hand. The similar blue rays of light from her hand gleamed like the moon. I reacted in surprise when that flash of light covered my amethyst eyes. After a few moments of a glimmering light of her hand, the exact same hand was now possessing a katana! A samurai sword that appeared to be curved and thin in a one edged blade. It was a sword that seemed to damage through anything. This was a true ownership of a goddess in this sword to being indestructible. She abruptly surrounded my hips around her left hand, causing myself to pin with her as much as I could.

Steadily settling her sword high in front of Oogami, she bluntly questioned, "What is it that you want from us?"

"I just hate it when you meddle my business. I know you won't leave her so I want you and your girl to be in hell." He averted his blazing eyes.

She threw a death glare at him. "My apologies. Himeko and I are not able to agree with that."

"It was a great idea to fake out my feelings for Kurusugawa. Just as I thought..she was crushed by my words. So how about it? How about one more round?" He retorted.

Oogami rapidly punched the ground with the burning flame on his right hand, wholly clasping the solid ground that immediately turned into an assemblage of fire. His heated hand has cracked a large portion of the ground. Grievously, the fire from the horrid ground headed straight to us. Chikane focused. She slightly inserted her sword into the ground. My hip was still wrapped around her left hand and concluding of what was happening, she held me tightly. I followed her procedure. I knew what was she about to do. And so together, we leaped back along the sword she took out from the ground. Swiftly, we dodged the fire that nearly harmed us. Still on air, her sword swished like the sound of a paper being shredded. She quickly lowered her sword for her powerful weapon to charge. Aiming it from a distance, she threw her sword which headed towards the god's stomach. From afar where I could still see, her sword greatly slid through his abdomen. He unleashed his flamed hand from the ground to touch his stomach.

"Uuuck!" A frightened scream came out from his mouth.

We landed on the ignited fire of the ground, five inches apart from Oogami. On his knees, he constantly coughed into his own blood, looking agonized. His eyes kindled but his soul seemed to be feeble to even fight Chikane. It was painful to even stare at his only exposed emotion that lost his composure. Beholding him, streams of blood were unleashed from his stomach. At my fullest horror of witnessing his stomach that dropped open in a pool of blood with Chikane's sword, it accentuated me. Besides her grasping of my hips, she silently withdrew her sword from Oogami's own organ. I scrutinized her with revulsion. She reacted in anguish as well. As several drops of red body fluid stained her katana, she willingly swung her sword up in the air in front of Oogami.

_"O formonsissimus noctilucae...placitus adjuvo potionatum ad sigillum issum!" _She screeched, affliction in her unknown words.

Chikane stood, white light from the edge of her sword appeared.

Oogami weakly glanced up to see what she was doing, his right hand on his wounded stomach. "You're making me disappear...for now. That's okay, I fought you to the test. But next time we see each other, I'll definitely put you and that absurd girl to hell. Don't forget that immortals like us can't die."

"It's never...too late." He staggered, crawling his way to me.

My precious childhood friend who I love, suddenly pierced through my deltoid by a dagger which he had it all this time from behind.

"O-Oogami.." My voice shattered.

My heart drained. I never thought that he would do such a thing: instantly stabbing my arm. He repeatedly cackled.

"Begone, you disgraceful god!" She steadied her sword and aimed the light from her weapon to Oogami's heart.

His evil laughs eventually faded while he vanished into a pile of dusts.

"Himeko!" The blue-haired goddess cried.

She dropped her sword down. Intimidated I was from what Oogami achieved for me, I exploded in pain as Chikane lunged herself into my arms. My own crimson blood surged down on the Ototachibana uniform I lent her to wear. I wheezed like there was no tomorrow. Blood dreadfully gushed out of my mouth. Against my body, her heart thumped loudly. I could not withstand the physical suffering that Oogami brought me. I was right of myself, I wasn't guilty of regretting my love for him. I leaned my head on her neck.

"In fact, I have someone right here who's much greater than him.." I finished my thoughts into a statement.

"Hi...meko." Her voice broke into tears.

I peacefully rested my eyes. "Please, bring me home."

I heard a soft whimpering sound from Chikane's throat. How I could not hold myself back from screaming in pain. She was extremely concerned—As of now, she was in complete desolation.

_"Sanctior lunae, perveni meum." _Her unrecognized words haunted my mind.

The goddess murmured. "Himeko, open your eyes."

And so, I did. I opened my eyes. There, I was automatically laid on a large, comfortable bed. An appeased person was beside me. It was none other than Chikane who sat on a stool.

I caught the sight of the red thread from Chikane's chest through mine. It was still connected between us.

"Otoha-san." She uttered an anonymous name out of the blue.

A maid in sepia and white clothing with curly, blond hair dismayed me when she shockingly entered the room along a first aid kit. This made me realize that time resumed to move. I was definitely sure people started to move to their own. Not to mention, the blood on my mouth and on my delt have not deluged yet I was still bleeding. The maid quickly ran up to the bed and treated my wounds. She slid my sleeve up. It was too fast to even see such a procedure. She swiftly wiped the blood on my arm with a soaked cloth. On another hand, she cleaned the red fluid out of my mouth. At the time my injuries were completely cleansed, she completed her task by wrapping my right arm with a white cloth.

"Thank you, Otoha-san. You may leave now." She stood up and slightly bowed her head.

Bowing, she responded, "I hope Kurusugawa-san feels better."

The maid departed, leaving Chikane and I in the room. Chikane sat next to me on the bed.

"Himeko...it was foolish of me to leave you alone." She concealed her mouth with her hand, doing her best not to cry.

She lowered her head down to hold back her tears, still shrouding her mouth.

A pleased tone contained in my voice. "Chikane-chan. It's okay. You only wanted to protect me from Oogami..you wanted to make him disappear."

"Oh, Himeko. I am sorry." She locked her arms around me.

Tear drops ran down on my cheeks. "It's okay, Chikane-chan."

She removed my tears at the edge of my eyes by her thumb. "Cry no more."

My tears vanished. Gently, she placed her hands on my cheeks, my cheeks that acquired to have a red tint. There was nothing else to say. I intimately gazed when Chikane kindly beamed at me. The way she was touching my cheeks caused me to blush destructively. Her eyes that looked into mine, they were strikingly pretty. At that instant, she continuously bent her beautiful face down toward my lips. Those kissable lips that delicately listed my head to align her lips with mine. Her warm body was against me. She huffed in every chance she had as her small breaths puffed inside my opened lips. My heart intensely pounded. I was left breathless.

"Wait, is she going to kiss me?" I thought.

On the very back of my mind, her heart fluttered as well. Closing my eyes, I gathered my lips together to wait for hers to intently brush on mine. She—

**Author's Note:** Yeah, sorry. I stopped when they were about to kiss.


	3. Commencing Point

**Author's Note:** Keep in mind that I only watched Kannazuki no Miko once. It just happened to be on Anime Network on Demand from Time Warner Cable without having any internet connection so I watched 12 episodes of it in English dub.

Thanks for reading again!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from the manga and anime, Kannazuki no Miko (Destiny of the Shrine Maiden) which is owned by Kaishaku, Geneon Entertainment, & TNK Studios.

She did not speak. No words escaped from her mouth. There was a low creak from the bed that emitted through my sense of hearing. I felt as though she shifted herself to the side in order for her to easily face me. Another utter shrill that resulted me to loudly plead it to take a halt. Yet, I experienced the warmest hands on my cheeks and the most yielding body that hurtled to the opposite of me. Was _it_ going to happen? My time with her...? My face tightened to prepare myself of what would I tolerate. From her only aperture, I knew she softly blew a short but luscious breath on my puckered lips. My ears unexpectedly heard a small set of giggles that seemed to be held back.

An "Eh?" floated into my knotted thoughts.

I could not believe my own hearing to bring such irritating disturbance at the time of nearly being kissed by the benevolent goddess. Who could have destroyed my precious moment with her? I opened my amethyst orbs with disgruntle. My eyesight stretched farther to indicate my surprise of who devastated the time of my lips to be given to someone else. My hunches were true. I saw the culprit, she had been beside me. Her hands cast around my cheeks, tightly clamping onto it. My lips that pressed together was nothing but an amusement to Chikane! Doubtlessly, she removed her hands from my cheeks. She prevented her mouth from being shown, striving to do her best not to be blabbered by laughter.

I curled my tongue inside the edge of my right cheek. "Chi. Ka. Ne. Chan."

"How very shocking of me to witness a modest person to be so bold of expecting a kiss from myself." She chuckled in a way that I couldn't be indignant of her.

I grumbled. "T-that's because...I-I thought Chikane-chan w-wants to."

"Now now, my beloved Himeko. We would not allow ourselves to be spoiled by kisses, do we?" She silently backtracked one inch where she was able to wink and to adjust her index finger on her lips.

Despite the vital wound on my right arm, the throbbing pain completely disappeared. The less time I did not remind myself of what Oogami achieved, the more I have forgotten him. Instead, I thought about the stunning goddess who laid her deep, sky blue eyes upon me. She darted closer. Settling her hands around me, my heart sank. Anxiety dripped down my face. She smiled in encouragement, implying me not to be filled with discomfort. I answered her tender-heart beam with a gladdened smile. She was knowingly beautiful as the paused time of her movements resumed to play.

I tugged her uniform as if I was an insolent brat who constantly besought for ice cream from a mother. "Then..one day."

"H-Himeko?" She looked at me with agitated, intense eyes.

I surprisingly grabbed her shoulders within my reach. "Eh...uhm! I-It's nothing!"

"You perv. What are you thinking?" I reflected with regret.

She gesticulated her head, not restraining the smile from her face. Knowing her purpose, she stayed silent to take her time to once again, lean in. Her trembling hands were around my waist. Our bodies were squeezed to one another while our hearts seized to pound. And our feeling of needing our mouths to be touched. I perceived directly...she had no reason to stop now. Slowly sloping her lips down to mine, it was truly a requirement for us to take a step of our relationship.

My thoughts discontinued. A voice pondered its saying throughout the room. My bewildered and disappointed eyes wandered at the sound of it, causing Chikane-chan to stop herself from what she was doing.

"Rise—Himeko."

* * *

My eyes flew open in surprise. "W-What?"

"Ah, you've roused." The goddess had a relief edge in her voice.

I have realized that I was still in her arms by the midnight waterfalls.

"It can't be a dream." I carefully expressed my thoughts.

I recognized that I fell into an abysmal sleep. It was not a dream to even start with. As a matter of fact, if I was dreaming, then it could have been daytime by now. Were those vivid situations that would never happen? And was that a symbolization of my need of loving her? Oogami could never do that to me. Chikane would not harm him unless she was forced to. Perhaps that was the reason I felt no aching in the wound. Were her chants true? What about the Japanese sword? Was Oogami the God of the Dead? No..he wouldn't be. And would Mako ever see us on top of each other like that? Yet—why was I thinking of her to kiss me? She would never do her ways like that. Either I would never have the courage to be so brave of myself to say such things. I am a sixteen-year-old girl and the goddess is disguising herself as a normal girl in this world; she wouldn't do like lovers would do.

I allowed myself to take a step backward, freeing from her restless arms and her quaggy bosom. "I-I'm sorry for causing t-trouble."

My head slumped down as my shoulders crumpled. I recalled the false time when our red thread created into a connection. It was something that I was drawn into. Possibly something that I could never forget. I've additionally given her the apparel. The uniform, the brown boots, the black tights, and the yellow headband and the rush to our breakfast at the shopping center. It was nothing. Those were possibilities that made me occupied, dispersing them around my thoughts. They were merely favorable results. I looked up to expect that her whole attire was there. Correct. Everything was in the same position. This concluded to me that "dream" didn't happen. Her white dress, her transparent robe, and her bare feet of having no shoes whatsoever. No yellow headband.

I could still whiff the sweat in my Ototachibana uniform.

"All is well." The helplessness in her tone did not vanish as she spoke. "I am afraid I am not clear with my understanding."

"O-oh."

She admitted. "The superior restricted us from having affairs with humans. They have believed that human beings such as you are infinitely inferior and can be less than a species. I am so sorry Himeko...it would be a difficult wish for me to grant as you want it to be."

_Would this be a forbidden love for the gods and the people, but would she have the ability to love me as well?_

"When I'm with you, I believe I can do anything," a large red pigment mounted over my nose, "I'm not scared of you or them."

"Himeko..."

The calm wind suddenly convulsed around us, violently blowing our hairs back and forth. The jolt of the gusts echoed through my thoughts.

"No, she is coming," Her head churned. "she will recognize my abilities if I use them. We must run!"

I whispered. "Chikane-chan..?"

She reacted quickly. The Goddess of the Moon abruptly towed my hand, at the same time she started to scamper toward the forest, abandoning the sacred waterfall—behind her was myself, pondering what was happening. I've forgotten where the way was yet bits of my memories of the directions to the city were clouded but I suppose Chikane would know. After several moments of endeavor, mad gasps absconded out of my mouth due to my exhaustion of constantly running. I rapidly breathed in short pants, hesitating myself to stop. The winds strongly roared. Even so, it wouldn't be right to take a halt. My heart thumped loudly from the misery of moving swiftly in each step. Whoever the person was, she wouldn't catch us even if struggling my legs to run faster. I had to think quickly, there was no moment of devouring our time. But...what _if_ she caught us? What would she do...penalize us? There was not any chance for me to go on, I could no longer sprint. Just then, the blue-haired goddess powerfully jerked me with all her strength that was opposite to my weak resistance. She did not look tired and did not seem to heave so harshly, only the sweat on her forehead dribbled down as a sign of effort. Tightly holding the clasp on my hand, we darted out of the numerous dark trees. We would be heading there! I could see the path to the illuminated lights of the city.

Yet, I stopped running as soon as the taller girl in front of me has stayed on the border.

"Himeko. Please allow me to carry you." She glanced at me from behind as she still held a grip on my hand.

I stooped, holding my knees with my hands. "It's—"

I repeatedly sucked in a breath. Running was Mako's strength; even if I couldn't be the type of person to succeed in any sports, I would run quicker than her because anyone would have the potential to do anything. In the direction of myself, she walked forward.

She uplifted me up as if she safely bore me over the threshold. It wasn't the same from my "dream," she would question me if I needed assistance but she knew I did my best to run as fleet as I could. Winking at the sight of me, she started to scurry toward the night lights of the city where no people were in sight. My cheeks flushed, pushing myself to clench the shoulders that accommodated her ever-so-soft transparent robe. I wholly bent my face upward as it caused my neck to painfully ache. What I would witness were the motivated appearance of the goddess and the dark clouds of the sky. Aside from arriving through the sidewalks of the city, it was a night of misty rain, the first drops disrupted and sprayed on my face. I could only hear the clapping rain.

Discomfiture flared my chest—the tight pressure of the breeze and the rain decided myself to look at the older girl. I side-way glanced and drew my aspect of Chikane, whose slick, blue hair rode in the wind. She recognized I was mesmerized by her. Such pale skin. As she carried a huge smile at me, sprinkles of water slid down from her thick bangs. In spite of that, she retained running—retreating somewhere that the anonymous person she mentioned couldn't find us. The sound of her bare feet numerously splashed on small puddles of the glossy sidewalk, passing each vacant stores that had no liveliness. Her grip on my body tightly secured me in her arms whilst I regarded myself that no cars have wended by. The noise of the water pipes gurgled on her feet, resulting the tall girl to make a turn into a dark alley. She authorized me to stand up, sticking ourselves against the black wall.

"You are taken well here. I will contend the goddess." A careful whisper was given into my ears.

"Chikane-chan, wait!" I keenly shouted.

She nearly stepped outside of the sidewalk until I shut my arms around her waist from behind.

I grieved quietly. "Please stay..I don't want you to get hurt."

**Author's Note:** Now, you readers just learned something. As far as you know, she's a goddess that has limits. The immortals don't want to be involved with human beings so they kept a rule for that. But Chikane made a risk for the two of them, just to repay her. Why does she want to repay her? Simple. She cares for the sunshine girl. Makes sense, right? For the protagonist, she seemed to have a long "dream" but it was actually short. I'm saying that the story starts NOW. (For real.) I was hoping that you, readers, would be in shock after reading countless paragraphs from the second chapter. Yes, BIG time. Trust me, I didn't make you read crap. The previous chapter made a connection between the characters AND I think it was worth the wait of revealing the true details. I mean..*scoffs* You'd be bored right away with the cheesy lines and the "kiss kiss kiss" then make-out all of a sudden theeeen having sex for no reason. Yeah, yeah. That's why I always stop the times when they're about to kiss. I know, please don't kill me if they'll never kiss throughout the chapters. It's always poorly written, haha!


	4. Sustenance

**Author's Note: **I made a typo from the last sentence of the previous chapter. It says, "against my cheek." It's suppose to be *against her cheek. There's a "cheesy" line ahead. Beware. Although, it may just be another boring speech. Remember! I want the characters to act the way I want them to be. So, I want you guys to chill when you see the cast go out of character. Oh, yeah. I didn't tell you guys that this is an alternate universe.

_School just started and most likely, it gets in the way of working for my fanfiction. If I have time to work on it, expect each chapter to be slowly updated._

This is Rated T for two reasons:

**One:** Now that I've clearly reflected if this should contain anything mature, I've disagreed about that. I'd like to keep this a story where it has no extreme adult situations. My apologies for smut lovers (As what XSidelineStrangerX said: lolers from her. Though, I'm beginning to think that Yokobue just wants the smut. Haha, just kidding~), this isn't the right place for you. I mean, really. I don't want to express lust by writing every detail of how these two girls are in "love" in bed; I believe love isn't something like that. What I believe is..love is a strong affection of wanting one's happiness, an effort that one must need to do in order to give and receive love from a person. Hey, that's a 16-year-old's mere assumption. I've never fallen for a girl or a guy so it's a struggle for me to create two people on how to interact when they're in love.

**Two:** I'm fond of girl's love into making it into a -brief- innocent story. It's always heart-warming and of course, the sweetest/corniest thing you'll ever see. I'm sorry, "Kiss Kiss Kiss" by BENI & "You and I" by t.A.t.U are always my background songs when I type this fanfiction. I know, awkward.

*First Blush/First Light= The Morning

Thanks so much for the reviews~Don't hesitate to review this chapter!

******Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from the manga and anime, Kannazuki no Miko (Destiny of the Shrine Maiden) which is owned by Kaishaku, Geneon Entertainment, & TNK Studios.

"I understand, Himeko." Her eyes were closed from the sweet sensation of my hand that was placed upon her cheek. "You refuse to be left unprotected in this bare corner."

"T-that's not it." I sincerely admitted.

She stroked my hands and gradually twiddled the red bow at the rear of my hair. "Hmm? Then what is it?"

"Chikane-chan!" I shrilled with panic.

Her hands exited from fiddling my bundled ribbon. In a blink of an eye, the ambush came quickly with the endless rain drops to haste on our garments. Not only me and the older girl's clothes were extremely wet, another goddess was additionally, thoroughly soaked on her own attire from the silent showers. The goddess assaulted the midnight blue-haired goddess in accompanying her nameless weapon of such a sly attack. That was when it disturbed me, I shivered in fear, standing there—not knowing what to do. In spite of that, Chikane intentionally reflected the enemy's strike by a curved sword that loomed to be a large crescent moon. A sword that could cut through anything, a sword seemed to be indestructible toward the enemies, and a sword that could result to a cause of destruction but also to a side of justice.

"Himeko, please settle there." The taller girl instructed, shooting her eyes at me.

I followed her command while I silently stood. There was not any hope for me to disrupt their battle since no victory was going to receive to me. I had no powers to utilize, I am only a human. There was nothing I could do. I could only watch their encounter from afar. My left hand touched the solid wall that was beside myself as I carefully observed them. Perhaps this was the goddess she adverted. The unknown person in curly, medium blond hair, wearing a long shawl that stayed down to her feet—I wondered which consequences would I face. Was she...the maid in my "dream?" She seemed to be extremely familiar. The blue-haired goddess retaliated to push herself at the fullest extent of her sword to launch toward the opponent's instrument of attack in combat. The antagonist blocked her offense! And that same rival was continuously shoved outside of the sidewalk and through the middle of the road where their feet bespattered on the puddles of water, resulting the girl to spring forward with all her might. In a flash, crossed weapons clashed as the immortals were laid in that situation. Struggle exploded from the both of them, placing the swords in a smash.

"When will you ever terminate the trouble, Kisaragi-san?" She piercingly questioned—her clothes still soddened from blasts of the rain above.

The anonymous goddess that was known as Kisaragi—her weapon came into a weak tremble from her arms. "Fu fu. I should say the same thing to you, Himemiya-san. I presume you are fully aware of the rule of not being with a mortal. Or else matters such as this will endure you consequences—perhaps worse."

Their energies slithered down. With that, both goddesses receded and stood their ground.

"I have no care. I disapprove of this, Kisaragi-san. I will do what it takes to heal my mistress's heart. Regardless of falling in love with her." She calmly tossed her sword onto the doused hands of the teary ground—the moon sword unexpectedly disappeared to my visibility. "It is not my intention to confront you. I'll recite this once again: My obligation is to fulfill the girl's desire. It is a difficult favor to be done yet I confirmed to her that I am not to deal my original role until she is content. Nevertheless, I would most likely refuse her longing but it has come to my decision of doing whatever I am pleased with. And that is being with Himeko."

Drenched fingers buried my mouth as it indicated tears of joy poured out of my appeased, purple eyes. The dark wall that I touched by my left hand was given to a repeatable, to an endless sonance of plopped raindrops. Behind Chikane's words, I understood they were the earnest feelings I have heard from someone else. Someone who was devoted to me. Our affections were mutual; I had been content being with her. As what she has stated, she would do any task to repay her debt from her individual self-intention.

"Very well, Moon Goddess. But you should now know that there will be chaos ahead of you." Her indignant voice slipped away in a second, lowering her guard down—the other goddess turned her back on ourselves, automatically dissolving herself like melted ice to her position in the middle road.

There was no aura of another immortal other than the girl I am in love with. The continuous rain wondered on the fields of the city while the pale moon was covered by the dark sky, stretching in a tremendous impact. A second thought meddled my gladness of her honest statements. On the very back of my mind, I was uncertain if I was an intruder to Chikane. Did she mind this? This battle of fighting for forbidden love? Little by little, would she grow and learn to love, not just the need to love me? I slowly marched my feet in each step on the way to her—small amounts of water were sloshed whilst I wore a deluged uniform that was showered by the quiet rain. The damped goddess had her back turned, forlorn into the soundless night of the middle path.

Just when I was behind her, she announced my name. "Himeko. The goddess..she is nothing but a nuisance. However, she will likely cause a dispute. We must ready ourselves until then."

From the rush of the rainfall, cold liquids in every drop absorbed our garments and our hairs.

"Y-yes." I seemed stiff.

"Well. Shall you take us to a shelter? Otherwise, you will catch a cold." A soaked Chikane twisted herself to face me, a beam came across her face.

The tone of her voice was angelic. Cheeks of mine flustered, delighted by her consultation.

I extended my velvet eyes to show amazement. "Uhm..in m-my dorm. A-and I don't have a c-cold."

I instantly burst exploded air from my mouth as my cheeks heated into a greater extent.

"Feeling this sick is bad. I feel hot...and tired." The words I reflected, blurred into my mind.

She enjoyably elevated me once again, cradling me like an infant. "No luck. You're not well. Please inform me the directions, Himeko. I would like to know the location of your place."

"T-thank you, Ch-Chikane-chan." I tightly clasped a handful of her immersed, lucid robe. "My dorm is far away from here b-but we just need to keep going straight and when we see a small village, we'll h-have to turn to the right. T-t-then, we'll see the school and the dorm. The dorm will be next to the school so we'll go inside and see that the first room belongs to me and Mako-chan's. She's my friend and my roommate, I-I'm sure she'll be inside the room that says, 'Saotome Makoto & Kurusugawa Himeko.' She won't harm us."

Without an interrogation, she sprinted against the hollow wind and rain. Her arms pushed out as long as she wheezed for a waft into her faint lungs. Each steps of water had her bare feet to attain as it snuff the rain beyond the sky, eventually halting the showers. To think that she was able to move after a quarrel with her own unacquainted goddess. How could she abode in such incompetence? I was only brought along with her, not running. I am such a weakling. All I achieved were viewing ridiculous fights between the immortals. To that fact, I shut my eyes. There was no importance of reasoning at this moment since consumption of my energy occurred. I could not answer the older girl for I was greatly exhausted. My mind scrambled as if it was inside a blender; I did not think straight. A repeated thud of my pulse began to ring in my eardrums. Was it love? Or was I only tired? Although I could not see the verbalization on her face, I was certain she was melting from her hurry. She willingly made an effort just for me. I surely held the gratitude for that—thanking her shall be a must later on.

A few seconds ticked away, the rustles of tree branches and the weeps of the crickets seemed to be the dead silence of the people of the neighborhood. I did not witness any cold drops of fluid from the sky above. Then, it must define that the rain shunned and we have reached the village. Weary, I deeply enclosed in a long unconsciousness.

"Good morning, Himeko." A plain voice circled the words inside my ears.

Just what the voice asserted, morning rose. Singing birds projected their greetings from outside. Violaceous eyes exposed. There, I was already attached on my back in a soft mattress, covered with a blanket. I caught a sight in my dormitory of the Ototachibana Academy—by the large window of curtains in each side, sunlight was shedding on me. The furniture that consisted of only one sofa, the miniature refrigerator among the food inside, the closet with garments, the office table along chairs, the viewed picture frames, the bathroom across the room, and the displayed brown teddy bear on top of the gigantic drawer delivered through my vision. Was I not wearing wet uniform last night considering that I was now dressed in my dry, pink pajamas? As for my red ribbon, it was now on the top of the drawers. A troubled gasp lapsed from my mouth. Did that imply she changed my clothes? I swung a startled stare at the girl whose head laid at the edge of my bed.

"Ch-Ch-Ch-Chikane-chan...?" I foolishly asked.

I immediately sat up. The anonymous person in short, brown hair had folded legs on the blue carpet throughout the time of crossing her arms. Additionally, the light green of a braided string was on a piece of her hair. Her emerald eyes like a shimmering star looked straight at me.

"Who's Chikane?" The girl in Ototachibana uniform turned out to be Mako-chan, my best friend and my roommate. "Don't tell me you're dating this 'Chikane' behind my back?"

A treacherous grin included her face.

"O-oh..I-It's just..." My words died.

So, it was not the blue-haired goddess. There was no way I could contact her, ever again. No communications whatsoever. How could I keep in touch with any immortal such as her? Silence flew around the room. No words or any interactions leaked between Mako and I. It was nothing but the uneasiness in my thoughts as if the ground hammered me down, seemingly emphasizing the goddess's rejection for me. I could not help myself but beg for her to come back to me.

I ruminated, a shuddered sigh crept down as I clutched partial comforters with two of my palms—gaping over the effulgent window. "Chikane-chan...where are you? Did you leave me?"

"Himeko? Is there a problem?" She sat there on the carpet, offering an apprehensive expression.

I overlooked at her to the piece of inconsiderately lying. "Eh! Uhm. I-I'm okay..a bit."

"Good! You're not okay! Because you, little girl, need to rest," my best friend drove me to couch back down, "I checked your temperature, and it said 104 degrees fahrenheit. So you have to stay in bed, you got that?"

I politely gestured my head at the same time my grip carefully hooked the bedsheets from above like a courteous child.

"Oh no. I'm going to be late." She peeked her watch at her left wrist. "I don't know when I'll be back from Saturday class. Your breakfast's on the table so take care of yourself, Himeko!"

In a second, she revolved away and left the door closed.

"Thank you, Mako-chan!" I shouted toward the clear air, hoping she would hear the praise.

Intake of my breath, I silently pulled the blanket upward, just stopping at my upper neck to conceal my body with warmth—I rested my optics as I coughed miserably. It was quite true that I did not have adequate sleep because of the midnight altercation. Looking back at that, I would not know what the correct thing to do without the blue-haired goddess as well as keep my shameful reactions whenever I could see Oogami at school. I am _suc_h a hopeless, meek person.

"What was that?" The utterance snapped inside my thoughts.

I spread my eyes. The first time I beheld the blue-haired goddess who was carrying a bottle of tablets with her left hand. The other was on my forehead.

"My apologies. I was checking if you were possibly well. Have I disturbed you from your sleep?" She unhurriedly culled her left hand from my blazing forehead as she was sitting near the bedstead beside me.

I gently shook my head.

Her back was faced front, her face was apparently slanted to eye-contact me.

"G-good morning, Chikane-chan.." I weakly greeted under my breath.

She forwarded her eyes to me that contained a relieved, blissful, and calm sea color. "It is the first blush, isn't it?"

"Y-yes." My sudden heart abruptly skipped in firm beats and my jowls eminently formulated a florid pigment. "Ch-Chikane-chan, where did you go?"

"Last night, I led you inside. Your companion did not have a clue that you arrived at a tardy time as I found her sleeping on her own bed. Lethargy was in you as well. I have fixed your garments—I confess that I did not want you to wear sopped clothes. I apologize I changed you without permission. Yet...you were too adorable, Himeko." She softly chortled in a way her hand was cloaked. "Ah, yes. After that certain period, I strolled around to find a relief for you. And so, I approached a store where they sold antidotes."

"FIXING? CLOTHES? ME? ADORABLE? SLEEP? A PHARMACY?" Each word blew my mind into a state of trepidation.

My head steamed, enhancing numerous stacks of embarrassment. I could not reply back, everything changed whenever she was always by my side.

"Energy is gained by consuming food." Amid to her chuckles and her statement, she stood up to seize my breakfast from the table, settle the medicine bottle on the solid wood then remain down on the bed. "Eating is a must when a princess is ill."

I sat up, quivering my head.

I oscillated two hands ahead of my chest. "N-no, i-i-it's okay, Chikane-chan! I can do it by myself!"

"You need not to be bashful, my beloved. It is nothing but a bowl of rice porridge with garnished minced pork alongside a steamed bun just to support you." She eagerly placed the meal on her lap as she picked a metallic, curved spoon off of the tray of food—gathering a portion of the soup affixed to the utensil.

"Chinese breakfast?" I murmured, adjusting my arms above the covers.

The older girl carefully puffed the steamed chunk of nutrient to allow it to cool. "Yes. Do you dislike the dish? Your friend delivered this, did she not?"

"I-I like today's breakfast, actually." I doubtlessly nodded in an elated beam. "Mako-chan tries her best to get meals everyday for the both of us—I'm really happy she's my best friend."

"..I'm glad." She upheld a soft smile.

She sent my heart to continually thump when I intentionally avoided her statement. "L-let's eat!"

A bite of hot rice mixed with minced pork entered my mouth. Another. Then another. She served the soup lightly, a pattern of blowing the porridge and heading the spoon into chewing the contained substance by me was extensively considerate of her. She smiled throughout the moment of enjoying the food that Mako provided. After the last morsels, Chikane presented the steamed bun for me to eat. I hesitated to take the baked roll but she refused to allow my hands to move, not even a bit. She kindly put it at the palm of my hand. Her enchanted gaze was locked on mine whilst a sense of charm emerged.

A minute moved onward.

I flung the time for the non-interaction to lessen, "I'm...s-sorry. I'll eat it now," my cheeks felt as if they turned crimson into an expansion around my exterior.

Compassionately accepting the food from the hands of the goddess, I nibbled the soft, warm circled bread as I supplied an excited stare toward her. Nodding, nodding, nodding. Then nodding once again. Of a number of little bites of the Chinese bun, I finally finished my breakfast.

"Thank you for the food," I said without stuttering the words, "Aren't you hungry, Chikane-chan?"

She positioned the empty bowl, and the spoon with the tray onto the brown table. "Not at all. I would rather nurture you."

She turned around to ensconce herself on my bed.

"Chikane-chan.." I called out.

Silence arose, there wasn't anything left to say but a question of my restiveness troubled me.

"Wh-why did you stay with me? Isn't it a burden when y-you can't be with a human like me? Am I the burden?" I squeezed a small quantity of the comforter.

"Because silly Himeko, I never want you to be alone." She delicately tapped my scalp downward and upward. "Words from your mouth will never pester me."

"Thank you, Chikane-chan." It was out of best luck to answer her properly.

She responded with a luxurious smile, halting her pats.

"Chikane-chan. I-I want to show you something." I restlessly swung out of bed as I set foot on the frozen carpet, pacing myself in relation to the drawer.

I pulled one of them out to inspect the object I always wanted her to wear. My grandmother who gave a yellow headband to me as a resemblance of herself. To always remember her, to always treasure her, and to always love her. I happily locked the memory into endless rows of appreciation. After all, my heart without hesitation, had enough space for my precious people.

I pushed the drawer back and began to oblige.

"Grandmother, I pass this on to someone else. Please give this person the same strength that you have given me—Even if loving a girl, I'm sure you know I'm doing the right choice for loving a good soul." I regarded while I tightly pressed the headband against my chest.

In three steps to the lower bunk where she sat, I released it in front of her, additionally holding out the yellow headband with anxious hands.

"My granny gave this headband to me. Though, I-I was thinking if you can have it. Please accept my offer!" I politely bowed my head, waiting for her to agree.

"I am happy to receive this and I assure you that I will take care of this precious item." That same smile from her expression did not erase in front of me.

Gazing up with a contented face, I slightly moved en route to my target, to get closer. I planted the accessory above her. As it came to the right location, I cautiously aligned the edge of the ornament behind each of her ear and painstakingly pushed the design upon her head.

"It's all finished," I backed myself to see her full body-shot, "Chikane-chan is really pretty."

She precipitously reached my hand, drawing me with force into a soft embrace. Was this the moment I had always been waiting for? The slightest body language from a person? Wonder, wonder. That was ever the incision of confusion beneath my stomach. She intentionally did this movement, didn't she?

"Thank you, Himeko.." She tightened her arms around me.

The essence of the goddess was filled in my body, establishing a swoon within myself.

On spur of moment, I viewed the clock against the wall. The shorter hand struck to twelve and the longer hand stayed at the exact point of ten—the moving hand jogged around clockwise, meaning it was 10:00 in the morning. Although, an hour ago was the time she fed me. It was a moment I could not believe. Without regard to what arose, I ended up in the bed, constantly sneezing into a napkin to prevent the germs from spreading. The taller girl brought a glass of water and a small tablet close at hand.

"I am sorry, Himeko. I...I should have made you rest in bed." The goddess was consumed with remorse, tensely sitting down on the stacked bed adjoined the water and the pill with her hands.

An expulsion of air suddenly erupted outwards of my mouth. "I-it's okay, Chikane-chan."

Sickness, a fever it was, I could not help myself. Others were only brought to me just to aid me when I would be in need. Such a shame, I could not love and care myself well. What would be the next issue? Me dying of ill or murder? That would partake no response of a "yes" or "no." Honestly, it was a pitiful thing to be treated by people. I could not be independent. And despite that, I would like to be a decisive, courageous person for me to become strong. From now on, I shall strive the perfection of the elegant girl who stood before me.

I feebly sat up—spanned across to take the glass and the medication from her. "N-no..I should be the one to feel sorry...for making you do this."

"Such as I thoroughly said, you will never disturb me. I've come here to rebuild your heart, didn't I?" She smiled warily.

I threw the pellet inside my tongue in addition to swallowing the matter of aqua.

In one gulp, I achieved my goal. Withdrawing my lips attached to the beak of the cup, I finished to a position where I could lie down with a covered blanket. She helpfully took the glass back to where the mug belonged to. Beautiful. Kind. Elegant. The words that suited well on her. As a matter of fact, "Chikane" was the perfect name for a splendid girl, for a splendid girlfriend.

Formerly at that place, she sat down like the majestic goddess she was, at the location where I was supported to sleep on.

"Himeko." She simpered, facing me.

An unexpected gesture, she angled her head down opposed to my face.

My fingers dug onto the edge of the sheets, flushed. "Eh?"

Her hands were tied into my hair, her sky blue pools had reverence in them.

"You have a small piece of bun on your skin." She delightfully, unabashedly licked the leftover off at the tip of my mouth.

The simper on her facial expression was never captured. Only her crevice abducted her own tongue, closing the passage to devour the uneaten bread—then straightened herself back to her regular stance, perching back down. It all occurred quickly. Blood bubbled under my cheeks, flaring inside my body. The purpose of having no response to her doing resulted the word, "lick" to pile up my thoughts. Yet, this idea was the absolute of anticipation as to why these situations would have better meaning than a kiss.

"Ch-Chi...kane-chan." I steadily breathed in her exhilarating scent.

In a split second, she drew the comforters altogether, tucked the corners of them with warmth.

Afterward, she resolved herself in a black stool, "Now, now Himeko. You must rest."

The similar stool that was also from my "dream."

"You need not to be concerned," dazzling crystalline lens, they were enriched in admittance, "I will stay."

Just as the lids collapsed of my eyes for a soundless dream, I recognized a tear to convey an irresistible force from my purple spheres.

Hardly audible from the girl's ears, my lips motioned. "Thank you, Chikane-chan."

I allowed myself to smile while I eventually fell into a repose.

An old, familiar woman swung herself in a rocking chair, enveloping a simple, white background of a house.

"_Come here, little Hime."_ She pleaded while she dragged her wrinkled arms out.

Realizing I was in my child form, I merrily ran toward her, dwelling down on her lap.

As my legs were barely apart, I wiggled my feet beneath the sheer chair, the windows of my soul looking up at her. _"Grandma! Which story are you going to tell me now?"_

"_It's not a story. This time, it's a gift. Just for you!"_ She brightly exclaimed.

I pointed out the questions, _"Really? What is it?"_

"_This yellow headband."_ Not knowing her hands were somewhere else, they suddenly appeared with the thick, yellow trimming.

I gasped, earned a possession of it. _"Wooow! It's so cute, grandma!"_

"_Do you like it? It's something that you can cherish. Or you can wear it."_ She suggested, smiling down at me.

I catechized her and the yellow headband at the same time. _"Of course I like it...cherish?"_

"_This means..when you look at this headband, you will love this headband and the people with all your heart."_ A meaningful remark from her own mouth shipped itself through my ear drums. _"But remember, never change, Hime."_

"_I won't."_ I promised in a passive voice.

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reading! Please expect the next chapter to be released after a few weeks. Blame school (hell), not me.


	5. The Beginning of School Days

**Author's Note: **Wow, I actually came this far. That's a shock for me, haha.

This seems to be a filler chapter meaning...! It doesn't have fantasy situations. This is mainly a romance story anyway.

**********Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from the manga and anime, Kannazuki no Miko (Destiny of the Shrine Maiden) which is owned by Kaishaku, Geneon Entertainment, & TNK Studios.

The ringtone of a cellphone played through my head, realizing that dream was only a realization from my memory. I groaned in rupture. Discontinued awareness, my eyes followed no sight. My hands only bumbled against the mattress, gradually leading the attempt to reach the phone under the pillow.

"There! I have it!" My thoughts embraced each letter.

I dared to open my blurred vision. I rubbed my eyes to clear my surroundings. In one yawn, I lazily sat up to stretch my right arm while my other arm slightly secured my breath. Day and night fell too quickly. It was now a blessed Sunday and I could no longer take a regret of the past. The birds peacefully tweeted. Between the sun rays shot at me and the fresh breeze stumbled upon my face, this responded a whiff of the morning air. With no skeptical attitude, I found myself grasping my very own cellphone with my right hand.

My index finger urged to click the answer button, an ear attached my phone as my nails glided around the corner of it. "Hello?"

"Himeko? It's Makoto. I stayed at a friend's house yesterday since I had to study with him. It's bad news: I'm still here, having my brain fried," she produced a large sigh, "Hope you're not mad for not preparing you any meals but..I think there's still a left-over inside the refrigerator."

I fought back a few giggles. "No, no. I'm not mad, your studies are more important. Thank you for taking care of me, Mako-chan."

"Hey, hurry up with that call!" Another voice was over the background—besides me and Mako's articulation.

She seemed to devise an annoyance toward her friend, "Be sure to drink plenty of fluids. Don't be late for class tomorrow so you need to wake up early. Or at least try to set your alarm. I'll see you at school, I have to stay here for today again."

"O-okay." I expressed in an apologetic tone. "You already have your things there?"

"Yep. All on my bag! Later!" A cheered intonation developed through the phone.

Without a farewell, I detached the call, knowing that the goddess listened throughout the whole colloquy. I glanced from the ridge of my eyes. Amazed by the monumental beauty of the goddess, her whole self was illuminated by the sunlight—as light as her skin. I was wrong, she intentionally did not listen. Notwithstanding, she was in a sitting posture on the stool, her head was submerged, sleeping so soundly. I witnessed the headband was held at the place where it was a day ago. Isolated from her composure, a dulcified gape tackled her arms. Sweat swept over me before a tint of scarlet diminished onto each of my jowls. Her heavy breathing turned into a hum of a song. The sapphire strands of each hair folded, situated on her long dress blazer. Her fragrance of moonlight lilies trailed through my discover. The lips of hers would splendidly taste better than caramel. Those relaxed gems were the color of forget-me-not flowers which engaged her beauty to grow even more.

My breath caught a moisture from the window into my throat after energy largely drained within me.

Substantially bushed and woozy, I fell backwards. "Chikane-chan is so beautiful..."

Steered down on the sheltered bed, lavender orbs slowly shut as my world turned dark and hazy...drifting off once again.

"Pleasant afternoon, Himeko." I tumbled out of the bed on behalf of the sudden greeting of the blue-haired head.

The seated goddess presented a smile before me albeit the flaring sun adumbrated her own shadow behind her. Her hands were on top of another, connected to her lap.

My voice chastely dove. "G-good afternoon."

Time went by, whereas the same method but slightly different step came about today. Chikane surprisingly brought lunch and dinner for myself. Not that she was not able to cook, it was only the disability to serve home-made food at the dorm since each boy's and girl's room owned no kitchen. She would nurse me to eat the food from where I sat, not moving my body in an inch, only my mouth opening and closing to scrunch the supplemented food in distinction to the chopsticks. As a result of having Japanese style meals for the day, chopsticks were my friends. What lightly irritated me was her refusal to handle my meal independently. Yet I was not ill, the rough nose and the ache of my flesh have already vanished yesterday. By and by, she was settled on the same stool that was beside my mattress, smoothly rotating around to view the picture frames united to the incandescent wall.

"Have you taken these photos?" She looked back at me, her eyebrow seemed to wrinkle convivially.

I signaled a "yes."

I started to discuss the expressive subject, photography. Not only the surprise of each picture being shot, the images threw creativity and amazement in each one. The beautification in every person of a picture was the joy of its unique art. I giggled, referring to the people at school who would usually blink in every flash of the camera. We continued to speak about the different topics: the Academy, the town, the people, and almost every subject were revealed. Several hours later, night was demonstrated by the miraculous stars that aided the pale moon to display into the dark atmosphere—through the starlight. There was sadly, no speech from each of us. I stayed silent because of running out of something to speech about until I waited for her to begin a randomized topic.

She cooed over me. "Should we not rest, Himeko?"

I was completely wrong, she finalized her decision. It sounded as if it was an excuse to only let night go by. Although, I could never force her to take the blames of whatever would happen from now on when she agreed to herself that she devoted to take care of me.

"A-ah..but Chikane-chan." From countless hours of sitting up, I finally curled the sheets up to my chin.

The yellow headband was still constrained, supporting her ebony hair. "Yes?"

"Y-you can sleep with me," I flushed, crimson blood abruptly mounted onto my cheeks.

She cared to procure a frown, "If I remain in your bed, I will plausibly disturb you."

"N-no! Of course not..what I-I'm saying is true...I want you to sleep here. You always deserved this for helping me in two days." My hand lightly hit the mattress in a repeated pattern, symbolizing that she was always welcome to settle there.

She shortly stood up from the stool. "If that is my mistress's wish, alright."

Her feet flicked in one lithe movement into the bed, creating sounds of scrapes on the bed. Her savor of her very own indicative body transferred to the location of where I was relaxing—which shrouded an effect to me. There she was, calmly laying on it to adjoin her body under the covers. Endless continuation of the shiver startled downward to my spine as the symptoms of timidity have overwhelmed me: red blushes and sweat glands externally formed all over my seared skin—even if the darkness in the room overthrew us, the significance were completely visible. This sinking affection into my stomach was not enough to control. My everlasting heartbeats crushed itself violently through the night. I barely payed attention to the sound of my surroundings, my heart thudded at the top of its lungs, the soft breaths inhaled by the older girl, and the tree branches whistled pleasantly from outside. A car came south over the road during the moment two dogs constantly barked at each other as if they fought a piece of food. Then, I followed my gaze to her appearance. A squeeze of the pillow escorted me to come closer to her. She slept in the same visage she made during the afternoon, absurdly "ripping" my heart out of security of her soft smile. Light came from the curtains and just as I thought, there was a full moon.

She murmured in her dream, "Himeko.."

I eventually fetched her arms. She had the need to embrace me back with a soundless dream in her collapsed eyelids. It was long enough for me to obtain a peaceful shuteye.

It was a muddled fog, I furnished a squint for my eyes. I awoke them by wiping off the rough sand from my eyes and seating up as I indolently distended my limbs out in seconds. A perplex of what was today, I glanced farther up the window. The first light was truly amazing, it was the time of six in the morning where a hint of red-orange was at the sky. From the luminescent glow approaching the broadened horizon, extending clouds and singing birds were born. Nature only began to commence its functions for the elite of the dawn. There was a signal of the sun but the crisp morning air seemed to pierce every part of my body. For the very first time, I woke without realizing that Mako was not here to nudge me out of bed. Yet, I was prideful to reflect that I was surprisingly in a good mood _and_ in a wonderful condition to be present at school on a Monday. Only the beginning of the week was at the moment that heavy slumbers came in. But not this time, I was prepared to rise.

"Chikane-chan, Chikane-chan." I softly shook her shoulder.

"Mm," she untied her deep, captivated blue lasers to engulf me. "Yes, Himeko?"

"I-I was thinking...if you can go to school w-with me," I said, exposing the main purpose of waking her up.

Her right wrist pondered her forehead—her hand unbolted to unseal itself. "By any means, it includes being with you?"

Two fingertips gently thrust over each other in a repeated sequence. "Y-yes. U-unless you want to stay here."

"Precisely well. I will attend school with you." She pleasantly leered, rose off of the bed.

I whirled steps out of the mattress to accede the uniforms inside the closet before I grabbed the red bow on top of the drawer, "Thank you."

I opened a row of suits, knowing she was right behind me. "Hm. I-is it okay for you to wear this?"

As I seized a clothing out of the closet, I presented her a white, cotton and polyester sharp collar and lined long sleeves blouse that had a red vest on the middle body which added four golden, attached buttons. A red mid-thigh length skirt with black, interlaced ribbons in each arm and on the neck, a knotted strand tie were compulsory for Ototachibana Academy.

"I do not mind." She answered in honesty during the time she took a hold of the coordinated outfit.

My lips compressed into a crooked line.

"H-how about these?" I introduced a black tight and a brown bag with two hands.

Her head created a positive gesture as her grip occupied the objects.

"It's a good thing I have an extra bag for you," I tarried toward the entryway, carrying my red bow and my Ototachibana uniform. "I'm going to get ready, Chikane-chan."

In a quick second, she narrowed a glance over the door to the bathroom where I already stood to twist the doorknob. I delivered her glance with an exultant smile, abandoning the door closed without a lock. There was a reason I never hesitated to leave the lock vacant: I've trusted Chikane. And so, it was now her turn to demonstrate her assurance. The faucet opened a path of water—I immediately washed my face with cool liquid after the attire was pushed aside. I finished, wiping the outer layer of my skin along a wet cloth. In five minutes, I thoroughly brushed my teeth in front of the mirror and discharged the toothpaste with fluid that was inside of my mouth. This restroom was not anything out of the extraordinary. With pink curtains covering the white bathtub, the bowl beside the sink were just too simple. I had no need to make use of the bathroom so instead, I dressed in the unvaried provision in a snap. There was no issue to wear them as I carelessly threw the pink pajamas into the unkempt clothes container. Might as well be prepared inside. I practically planned to come outside of the bathroom as soon as I conclude placing the black tights through my legs. Thirty seconds later, I achieved the finish line of tightly connecting the twine tie in front of my neck as well as arrange the red bow at the back my sandy-blonde hair. An absorption of a breath had the anticipation to pull myself together. I shut the door outside of the lavatory and traced Chikane's footsteps. Fortuitous, I eyed her who stood by the entrance door, dumbfounded because of the Ototachibana overall she wore with the yellow ornament on her head and the brown boots on her feet. The burnished satchel with a handle was the personal belonging she carried.

My mouth dropped. No words emerged from my tongue, it was the stunning goddess who was appealing to even dress in a school uniform.

"Shall we go, Himeko?" She stared at me with cautious eyes, beaming.

All at once, I rapidly ran for my small attaché case from the table through a response to push my boots in with force.

I found myself opening the door for her. "Y-yes!"

At the point where I closed the hatchway quietly from behind, it was to pacify the girl's sleeping quarters from disturbing the place. Our pairs of legs readily walked outside of the dormitory. Since the first room was the one we went out of, it was the closest door out of the entrance. We had beneficial time to approach the school.

She walked on boots, she lifted her legs with vigor, not dragging her feet on the ground like lazy folks did. It was the majestic manners of hers that created a better stroll. When she walked because of the slow speed and the slow force of her legs, it seemed as if she descended from a high location, the heavens—even though we would saunter near the school. I did not see anyone more beautiful as the flare of the morning sun had shone from her felicitous face. A few moments ago, she would be here and there. The milky light nearly melted the teardrops of the rain from last night. Even so, her breaths would release out of white puffs. The calm breeze caused our hairs to flow around the thick space. With the stretched bushes, the earthworms came out of the soaked land while birds incredibly invaded the peace of its floors, nourishing themselves of consuming the body of the "carnivorous reptiles." The head of the trees would whirl as if the air controlled the directions of their graceful dance. Because of this, it was a refreshing climate. I found it easy to keep pace when I traipsed so as not to overpass her.

We both ceased when a young man in short, dirty-blond hair with steel gray eyes who wore a black suit have filled the passage to the gateway, "Excuse me, would you two happen to have a moment to deal with me?"

"Our apologies, we will be tardy for a disciplined department," the angel had a calm edge in her voice.

Disciplined? Did she mean school?

I whispered with sincerity, my mouth was invisible to the man but was evident enough for the blue-haired head to see—a hand covered them to transmit the message through her eardrums. "We won't be late, Chikane-chan. It's only six fifty in the morning."

"Allow me to introduce myself: my name is Ryu Tanaka," to that, he held out a key and a printed paper, "I'm proposing an acceptance for you two, I am deliberately presenting a lock and a contract."

"And what of those?" Her lips twitched.

He cleared his throat.

"In other words, I am giving an estate to you for free. You will be assured, it's a wonderful way to live there. I have had a lifestyle in that place before but sadly," he heaved in an exasperated sigh, "my wife prefers to stay at a house."

Nonetheless, he gently yanked the older girl's arm and placed the things on the palm of her hand. The blue-haired goddess threw a short stare at them then gallantly stared back at the man.

He withdrew his fingertips from hers, "You have no need to pay whatsoever. It's all yours, enjoy it! Good day."

He did not thwart our way to the outside world as he parted the dormitory grounds in a flash. The young man never questioned for our names, how strange. Frankly, it was extremely rude to not know names of both parties. But I took that aside.

An uneasy silence clogged each walls of the location. Yet it was Chikane who broke the absence of sonance to undoubtedly store the items in her small briefcase. As we began to step outside of the quarters, I playfully spun my schoolbag before we descended on the stairs.

"Oh, now that you have the key _and _the paper for the mansion, y-you won't have to be in the dorms anymore." A balanced fear brought itself to the pit of my stomach.

She halted at the middle of moving forward.

Brushing the dust off of her boots, she blinked once at them, "If I state that you will come to live with me, will you agree?"

"M-maybe." A few sweats formed on my temples.

Her intent gape came about.

The current expression of myself reflected into her eyes, "In honest terms, I must say this question _is_ a real interrogation."

"Then, yes! Yes!" I lit up as if I was a light bulb.

It wasn't my intention to chase after the mansion, all I wanted was to be with her and be with her alone. My feet were in unison afore they energetically jumped down three steps away from the angel.

"Let's get going then." I turned my head to fix my lips into a shape of a dainty smile, to the direction of Chikane.

I galloped ahead the stairs. She, on the other hand, was _not_ out of breath by the time she was now at my side. Our shoulders touched, a pink tincture was cast over my cheeks. Allowing ourselves to stay at that state, we passed the stairs as if we were two close sisters. We briskly strode among the crunch of the brown dirt and the short, green blades of grass.

"Say, Himeko." The blue-haired goddess said.

I puffed my cheeks to an indication of excitement and embarrassment. "Eh?"

"Why don't we attend the house after this is over?" Electric, blue orbs shifted in a way to glance at me.

My face was squared to the huge star, "O-okay."

Finally, we passed the gate from the sleeping quarters while the broad glare of the sun stretched out of the fields. The glimmered rays of light laden on the disheveled environment. They glistened across the landscape, dotted by large hills at a distance. The agricultural lands of Mahoraba were scattered with green leaves dropping on either side. Three meters ahead, we cautiously wandered on the sidewalk to prevent a ruckus of passing vehicles that ran in and out, once in a while. Our foot smoothed over the other upon the temporary cement at the same time we arrived uphills of the school grounds. Ototachibana Academy was already at the corner. My limbs responded to the fresh, warm sunlight for a soothing reaction which warmed my blood even more. It was a symbolization that it was going to be seven in the morning. Each first hour, the sun would brighten up but once again, the sky would become dim. And that was when the night was made. The sun would shun and the moon would take over for its job. I wondered what the goddess have accomplished when _she_ was taking care of the moon.

As we earned the first steps of passing the school fence, a quartet of voices mixed in melodies was drifted high above the tree tops. Numerous cluster of students abruptly approached at an early time by the moment Chikane and I crushed the light weight of the dry mud floor. The red color of the main building, the triple rows of ocean blue windows around the tower, and the complete green trees of the school have brought the students in the state of determination to learn their knowledge. Sunlight adjusted into a sudden heat of our heads. The image of true nature of the academy resulted a distant excitement in me as if it was a hidden light; yet once again, the excitement seemed to be more of a depression. It made my actions impossible of being blissful concerning that the school commenced.

"This is your school, Himeko?" She recognized the welcoming atmosphere of the academy.

"Y-yes. If we walk straight, we'll be inside the main building. The right side is the entrance to the athlete courts and the left sections are the extra classrooms. There's a lot of buildings but I'm confident you'll get used to everything right away," I introduced, "At the back of the main building, they have the cafeteria and the student store there."

"I see." She proposed an optimistic gesture of her head.

There we were, freely walking across the school to the route of the main building—our touched shoulders were still revealed to the public. A field of faces answered with dirty whispers and unfriendly looks:

"Who IS that girl?"

"Which one? The hot chick with the blue hair?"

"Yeah, that one. She looks like a new student."

It was the absolute best to purposely ignore them because once they'd start, they'd crowd around her. No one did not take a step of speaking to Chikane within the exception of me. Nothing but stretched orbs were glued to the blue-haired goddess. And I could not help myself but feel neglected when no one could never notice me, not even Oogami.

Regardless, the angel was at my full attention, "That is the classroom, 2-A?"

At the minute we paced forward in the main building, the humongous hall was filled with a hoard of students which was segregated into various cliques.

**Author's Note: **At the scene where Himeko woke up early, you should already know that it was unlikely of her. Usually, it would be her for being late at school since she likes to sleep more. But, these are OOC. I know, it was weird for a guy to just offer the mansion to Chikane.

I am SOOO sorry guys for the late chapter. I'm so busy now...


	6. Hidden Love

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry for yet another tardy chapter. There are situations I'm struggling on lately. And honestly, I wasn't in an amazing mood when I wrote this a few days ago. My type of writing right now is crappy for not reading any novels so give me a break, people. I forgot I love 1st person point-of-view because it's much easier for me.

**EDITED NOTE:** Whoops, I keep uploading the wrong files, or I mess up with the writing, and I keep editing them like it needs to be an essay format. Haha! Anyway, not much of it changed but the first person point-of-view and the closing of this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from the manga and anime, Kannazuki no Miko (Destiny of the Shrine Maiden) which is owned by Kaishaku, Geneon Entertainment, & TNK Studios.

Once the bell rang, shadows gradually passed among the blue-haired goddess and I in front of the classroom as those certain shadows were students who hurried themselves to enter this educational benefit. The same learners who were in numerous cliques in the hallway immediately sat down in their assigned seats, but most unfamiliar faces were astounded to see Chikane. Several male students could not help themselves to exchange greetings loudly with one another while some divided coteries of girls spoke as vigorously as the male students with shifting eyes to themselves and to the angel.

Three girls excitedly paced their anxious reactions near the side of my window to the highest peak where the students bundled around it to simply squint at the gigantic tennis field. And to the apparent point, I knew what these girls would be going to the path of their topic: Souma Oogami.

A roaring audience observed from above as well as the cheerers who were near him. He was in a white polo shirt and in a navy blue short along with his wrist bands. His curled eyebrows in a fierce competition as if his opponent would be highly vulnerable to him. Of course, everyone assured themselves that no athlete would beat him despite the differences between him and the rival. Everyone expected him to win. As he seemed to find his final move, his black, short hair fluttered silently by the air of spring. The athlete snapped forward, his dark orbs broadened of his last attack, and a ball rapidly sprung off from his tennis racket.

I turned away; I could not bear to see one of his games anymore, and I would always keep that one secret behind my sleeves: loving him. All I could hear now are the shriek of enjoyment from my classmate's, but putting that aside, I brought attention to the most special person in the world to me.

The edge of my head purposely tipped over Chikane's, my mouth whispering with a giddy smile, "The teacher'll like Chikane-chan."

"Perhaps so." she verbalized softly, "Himeko?"

"Eh?" my expression in deep curiosity only uttered in two letters.

"Should you not be seated?" the angel gently blew a form of sentence through my eardrums once again.

The palm of my hands struck a firm grip of my handbag, "Y-yes, how rude of me!"

I sauntered near my seat right away where I finally settled down after I placed my schoolbag underneath my desk as well as see Mr. Hakamada who recently came in the occupied room filled with secondary year students in bright-blue and white-red uniforms. The medium, wavy-haired teacher stood behind his desk, removed bread crumbs in his professional attire, and waited for everyone's patience. He shifted his light, brown spheres to Chikane which he seemed to know that she would be in this class from now on.

He clapped his hands in rhythmic patterns, looking overwhelmed by his student's actions, "Hoy, hoy, class. Take your seats and quiet down!"

Without delay, the students ceased chatting and descended on the wooden chairs after all eyes were on the blue-head. The first thing that they saw were her sapphire eyes.

"Thank you," facing the class, he announced, "As you all know, we have a new classmate joining us here today, and I hope you will make her feel welcome. Miss...?"

She impeccably wrote her name on the board, creating the Japanese text without a single smudge, "Himemiya. Himemiya Chikane."

"Very well, Himemiya-san. Please go over to an empty seat next to Kurusugawa-san," he flicked the pads of his glasses up at the bridge of his nose, "Kurusugawa-san, please raise your hand."

I slowly placed my delicate hand above the heads of the pupils, clear enough for the older girl to see. "Here."

Chikane's calm movement of pacing her footsteps toward me aroused a large portion of the public. Her yellow headband was fastened to her extended, blue-black hair to the obvious point it swung behind her back, past to the students who were revolved around her. Her pale skin same as the full moon was the warmest flesh yet than any other person in the school grounds. The figure of her body: slender and tall would be one of the greatest things that a boy always craved for and a girl always grown admire or envious of, including her straight posture of seeming to be a respectable pupil to the teacher from everyone's perspectives. I was truly certain of an aloof pressure that seemed to be beneath of that flawless expression, but still with that soft simper brought everyone at ease.

She passed in the middle of a row of students just to settle next to me, and I knew my beloved could never partake of the faint whispers and various looks from others. Innumerable looks alarmed me, but some seemed mesmerized after her five-second walk toward her seat as if it was a fashion show while nearly every guy gave a sensual smirk to her and nearly each girl was fascinated by her hypnotizing beauty.

Truth to be told for the unfortunate men, I knew she neglected them easily.

"Kurusugawa-san, if you would be kind enough to pull your desk as close as possible to Himemiya-san, I would appreciate it. And you are also expected to assist her, do you understand?" said Mr. Hakamada.

"Y-yes, sir. I understand!" At once, I did what I was told.

He publicized his crooked smile—only a seemingly forced one as he stared through to see his hands turning the pages of the book he held, "Thank you."

Yes, the attention from people were not pleasant to me because it was not quite my habit of witnessing pairs of eyes gazing at me in pure jealousy, fascination, or bewilderment. It would cause nothing but a disturbance of my education—not that I would care. And yet, I would tell myself that enduring this would be a part of school life of a student. Surely, Chikane would encounter the same. I placed that thought aside and immediately enjoyed the goddess's company. The sapphire-eyed drew back to her seat as she caught a glimpse of my excitement. For a response to that, she simpered throughout the half of school sessions, paying attention and taking notes from the educational leaders of the Academy.

"Himemiya-san, please translate this into English," the English teacher, Mr. Hakamada ordered her to read a sentence.

She stood upward with her booklet on her hands—for every student would be required to present in class with respect, "For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart."

"Excellent," he added, "And the remaining phrase, Kurusugawa-san."

The taller girl was seated while my turn was next. "It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul."

"Very good," the teacher was amused, "You two are perfect."

The bell rang.

"No further announcements. Dismissed," the teacher declared.

"Stand!"

All stood.

"Bow!"

Each student bowed.

Nearly everyone slithered from their seats and instantly rushed outside of the classroom while groups of certain people already had their homemade lunch boxes. I heard the distant laughter in the hallways, the loud conversations of the people, and the low volume of praise outside of the window.

Now that I finished sliding my supplies into my bag, there would be a 30-minute lunch to enjoy my ecstasy with Chikane. "Chikane-chan?"

There wasn't a Chikane in this very own room; no wonder I had no intuition I was there beside her. Instead, a note was left behind my desk on behalf of the blue-eyed goddess. _To the Rose Garden._

And I was given a set of directions where I would find my loved one. I thought of strolling these first steps to a collected, placid location, there would only be a given privacy for the both of us. The ripples of the secluded bush made my way inside. This place seemed to stain from the dry mud that my brown boots were stuck on. It was a secret garden, unseen from the school because of the broad hedges. My feet was impaled to the ground; the green grass gnawed in each printed tracks as it crumbled beneath my weight. From where it was, the sound of it not only gave a content one, it was a step to approach closer to her. The afternoon air trickled in my covered skin, causing myself to raise my eyes that witnessed the colorful roses climbed around the garden. A few shrubs were around to an art of display in an open, circular space while the sunlight shimmered through the rose briar. There was a tall tree that gave the rule to all of the flowers. I was comfortable to even organize a lunch meal there as the aloof goddess sat by the oak tree. A placed large sheet was the object I settled over without my boots on. With the footwear aside, a beverage container and two textured, empty cups assisted a picnic basket which was adjacent to her. A stiffness went down my body as if I would stumble any minute. I slowly walked by the rustles of the green leaves, removing the boots in one movement to sit down on the outside layer of the grass—the blanket. As I found comfort of the older girl, I unhurriedly faced her. A straight arrow of different colors pricked the my innocent eyes. They grew to sparkle at the sight of goddess with intimate affection.

"Chikane-chan..where are we?" she uttered in an enthusiastic tone.

She studied among my impeccable orbs, the cup and the thermos on both hands. "Our place."

"Our...place?" The windows of my soul were lost in hers, bewitched and mortified.

She placed the objects down as the tea substances swerved around the container, "That's right, our place."

The paddles of chagrin sailed me through the abysmal, blue sea.

I stared breathlessly, "Chikane-chan, thank you."

She was in the position like a proper lady would be sitting with her hands resting on her thighs and her legs folding along her bottom.

"For what reason might you be thanking me?" she enlarged her eyes in eagerness.

I captured her hands, intertwining with her's, "For all the help that you've done."

There was a piece of wonder in her watery gems, and they made it seem like she indirectly said, "You're welcome."

She broke in a nod, content by being at my side, looking as if she was about to offer a kiss.

"So um—" I paused.

We both froze in the middle of the rose garden, the air suddenly turning into a heat of the moment and knowing that there was excitement bouncing around my stomach.

A flustered me came upon the conclusion of what was about to happen, the giving chills behind my back saying that this should have happened for a long time.

I stared upward, my eyes reflecting her face and the lights of the place. She easily lifted the outline of my chin with time of leading my face forward for our noses to nearly touch. And just as we closed the gap between our fronts, I could feel the warmth of her breath slowly brushing my upper lip. Her forefinger which forced me to look up found a place to settle on; it caressed my cheek instead at the same time I held my breath.

Her lips met mine. And I for one, unfortunately exhaled with lips still refusing to separate.

"This kiss, this kiss..." my mind mumbled unconsciously, "her...lips...soft...sweet...taste...honey."

I knew I had to cease. Slowly. Regretfully. A cute peck on the cheek traced content countenances, and any slight touch would summon upon waves of sensation.

"I love you."

**Author's Note:** This has been edited once again. Gah, I epically failed with the kissing scene. I didn't want to give in details much since...I'm a lazy idiot. Not only that but this is a nice, fluffy T-Rated Fanfiction. No angst right here, bwuaha~Besides, Chikane would like kisses, but she wouldn't force Himeko to do something she doesn't want to do...overall


End file.
